Good and Broken
by Heartbreaker-Dreammaker
Summary: Meet Jillian Blake, she's a popstar. She has been best friends with the Jonas Brothers forever. What happens when they move to Malibu.... On the same street as Miley! What will happen when they go on tour together!
1. Info and Prologue

_**Info**_

This is basically what the important points you need to know before you read the story, okay:

-Jillian Blake is her name. Her nicknames are Jill and Jilly.

-She has dark brown hair like Miley's with side bangs and big beautiful green eyes with the slightest hint of blue.

-She's a singer. (All MILEY's songs not Hannah's but Miley's are hers except for 'I Miss You')

-She has a little sister Gianna (pronounced G Anna)

-She has a slight Boston accent that she got from her dad who grew up there

-Jill moves next door to Miley Stewart and the Jonas Brothers move across the street from her.

-Gianna is 13, Jill, Nick, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver are 15, Joe is 18 and Kevin is 20

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Prologue**_

_Jill's __**POV**_

_**At a Final Concert Before Moving**_

"Here is my final song", I told the crowd," of my final concert here in New Jersey before I go tour this summer with, the Jonas Brothers, and get this... Hannah Montana!" The crowd cheered louder than they had all night, "I know I can't wait, I'm so excited!", I yelled," Anyways, here is _'Good and Broken'!"_

_"We can  
We can break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can  
We can forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain, yeah  
We are broken chains, yeah  
Good and broken_

_Find the magic  
Go and grab it  
Your fate is in your hands  
Come on, find a reason to believe in  
Just tell yourself we can_

_We can  
We can break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can  
We can forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain, yeah  
We are broken chains, yeah  
Good and broken_

_Get off your seat  
On your feet  
Raise your hands  
Feel the beat  
Let it go  
Lose control  
Feel it in your soul  
Don't you know what you can do  
If you have faith in you  
Let's not be invisible  
There's no red light in life  
Just go_

_We can  
We can break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can  
We can forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain, yeah  
We are broken chains, yeah  
Good and broken_

_We can, we can, we can, we can, we can  
We can, we can, we can, we can, we can  
We can, we can, we can, we can, we can_

_Good and Broken"_

"Thank you! Good night everybody!" And with that I ran off stage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay that was just the info and the prologue, soo chapter one will be up soon, KK? Oh yeah press the pretty blue-purple to review and let me know it sounds so far, okay?OKAY!


	2. You Have Way Too Much Stuff

_**GOOD AND BROKEN**_

_**Jill's POV**_

_At Jill's House_

"Ugh…," Joe Jonas complained, "Jill, honestly, what are in these boxes? Rocks?!" He put down another box labels 'Jillian's Stuff'. Nick, Kevin, and Joe were helping me unpack my room at my new house in Malibu

"Oh you're such a baby sometimes," I told him, "and I would like to point out that you guys offered to help me unpack!"

"Yes, we did, but that was before we knew how much all your stuff weighs!", Kevin put in.

"Oh, cry me a river!", I said, "I told you I'll help you guys unpack when we're done here, and after that our meet the mothers want us to go introduce us to some of the neighbors, apparently kids our age, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." that came from Nick who had just come upstairs with a heaping box of dog toys and beds, "I think that this is it for your room. But could you do me a favor and spoil your dogs a little less. I just about fell backward down the stairs a minute ago!"

"Ooops, Sorry about that! Okay guys let's go unpack that house of yours." We started out the door of my room when we heard an ear-splitting scream coming from my 13 year old sister, Gianna's room.

"Oh gosh what did she do now?" I groaned as we ran into her room. Nothing looked wrong, except for the fact Gianna was peeking out the window with binoculars, "What's up with you!"

"Oh My Gosh there is this wicked hott guy right next door!" she squealed as Joe and Nick stifled their laughs.

"Ooo, really," I said running over to join her, "How old!" Nick and Joe laughed harder and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"JILL!!" he yelled at me, "come on I want a bed set up to sleep into tonight if you don't mind, I think your boy-craziness can wait until we go meet the neighbors!"

"Umm, I mean Gi what were you thinking! Spying on the neighbors is wrong!" I said heading for the door, "Umm, yeah soooo, let's go guys!" I grabbed Nick and Joe's arms on the way out the door, "See ya later Gi!" I yelled over my shoulder at her.

_At the Jonas House_

"Alright, that is the last box," I said, cracking my fingers, Nick cringed at the sound.

"You're gonna regret that in the long run. When you get old you are going to have really bad arthritis pain." He said.

"Well I'm still young, so I guess I won't have to worry about that for a while will I now" I replied. Nick rolled his eyes at me and I rolled my eyes back at him. "Anywho, let's go meet our neighbors shall we!"

"Yes, I suppose we shall." Joe said.

"Let's go get this over with now." Kevin said

"Yeah, to bad their probably a whole bunch of old people who will be all, 'Yes, when I was a kid the sky was bluer, the grass was greener and 50 cents would buy groceries for a week!' and 'Get off my lawn you stupid kids!" Nick added.

Or maybe not, wink, wink.

We all were just about dying of laughter at Nick's joke when Frankie Jonas came in and said, "Hey, guys can you see if there are any kids my age in this place."

"But of course, Frankie, we are looking for the same exact thing." I said to him. And with that we were out the door.

_**Miley's POV**_

_At Miley's House_

Lilly and I were in the Hannah closet messing around trying out clothes for tonight's concert.

"Hey, Lilly how's this one," I asked spinning around with the Hannah wig on for her to get the full effect.

"Ooo, great, you should soo wear that!" she replied. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Hey, darling," my dad said opening the door. "You guys better ditch the wigs, the new neighbors are here to introduce themselves."

"Oh, great!" we groaned pulling off our wigs, probably some more weird old people.

"I'm thinking you'll like these neighbors" he said heading to the door.

"What makes you so sure?"

"You'll see." He said before closing the closet door behind him.

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath.

"Well, I guess we should go say hi." Lilly said. I nodded. We changed back into our regular clothes and headed down the stairs to see who was standing in the doorway.

"SWEET NIBLETS!", I yelled. My new neighbors were.

A/N: (gasp) who are her new neighbors?!?! Kidding I just have no more time today. Please REVIEW!!!


	3. EEEP!

_**Miley's POV**_

The Jonas Brothers and Jillian Blake were my new neighbors! As in, the live next to me! How amazingly awesome is that! I glanced over at Lilly and noticed that she looked ready to blow her top.

"Wow it is soo great to meet you," I said quickly,"But for the sake of your eardrums I'd cover my ears in 5...4...3...2...1!" They covered their ears just in time for Lilly to let out and ear-shattering "EEP!" and then run upstair as if her life depended on it. I looked bak at them to see them looking at me like I was from Pluto or something.

"Uhh...She's...shy?" I tried, but I could tell that they weren't buying it. "Hold on one minute, please" They nodded, and I ran up the stairs two at a time. I fond Lilly at the top of the stairs hyperventilating.

"Sre you ready to join us." I asked her. She nodded calming down

"Uhm..awywho, I'm Jillian Blake" Jillian started, coming up to shake our hands, ", but you guys can call me Jill or Jilly, and this is..." She was cut off by Joe.

"We are the Jonas Brothers," he said shaking Lilly's hand and staring dreamily into her eyes,"I'm Joe,and these are my brothers Kevin and Nick"

"I'm...uh...Lilly Truscott" Lilly said briefly forgetting her name.

"And I'm boy crazy, Kev!" Jill whispered to Kevin.

"Umm...yeah, you are."

"So, I live right next door and they live across the strret from me." Jill explained pointing in the direction of their houses.

"Wow, Miley, Oliver is going to flip when he finds out you're next door neighbors with Jillian Blake and the Jonas Brothers. I've got to call him!" Lilly said dialing Oliver's number.

"He's totally obsessed with you." I told Jill. She had this totally weird look on that said, _"Oh great another one!" _

"He's coming" Lilly said. Jill rolled her eyes and took a deep breth as if preparing for the worst.

"Smokin' Oken landing in 3..2..1" Lilly and I said together. As if on cue Oliver ran through the door and as soon as he saw Jill totally passed out.

_**Joe's POV**_

_Woah, _I thought_, he definitly scares the crap out of me!_

"Sweet Niblets, Oliver get up!"Miley yelled angrily."You're being sooooo embarrassing. Next time the girl of your dreams moves in next door we won't bother calling you to let you know!" Lilly grabbed his arm and pullled he to his feet.

_Man, she's soo pretty!_

"H-Hello!" Oliver stuttered nervously.

"Hey."

"Hi"

"Hello"

"What's up"

"Oliver," Lilly said. "This is Nick, Kevin, Joe and Jill. Nick, Kevin Joe and Jill this is our very close dount-friend Oliver."

"Hello everyone." he said quietly.

"Soo, are mothers wanted to know if you would join us tonight at Jill's house for dinner." Nick said. Wow it was the longest thing he had said the whole time we had been there.

"Uhh, well as great as that sounds, we have a...thing...tonight." Miley said hesitantly.

"Ohh...well maybe some other time..."

"Yeah, most definatly!"

"We should probably be getting home anyways" Jill said. "See you tommorrow?"

"Yeah" Lilly said, as we headed out the door.

_**Lilly's POV**_

"Ugh! Stupid corcert!", I huffed, "We just turned down dinner with the Jonas Brothers! Did you know that!"

"Yeah, I know, I now hate your concerts!" Oliver said.

"OLIVER!" Miley and I screamed, whacking him on both arms.

"Kidding! Gosh can't you guys take a joke!"

"NO!"

"All right well I gotta go home or my mom will probably flip out at me for being late for dinner!"

"Bye Ollie!" we said together, as he walked out.

_**Jill's POV**_

"Wow, that Oliver guy was suck a dork" Joe said on the way home.

"Uhh.. I know I'm gonna have to live near some guy who is totally obsessed with me!" I said groaned. Nick and Kevin were laughing at me so I resorted to the hairy eyeball. They immeditatly shut up. "Okay guys I'm outta here see you later!" They waved goodbye and we went our separate ways.

A/N: Okay that was bad chap I know but it won't be very interesting until later on!

REVIEW PEASE!


	4. One Original Thing

_**Jill POV**_

_At Jill's House_

There was nothing to do so I grabbed my guitar and walked over to the beach. On the way I saw that there was a limo in front of Miley's. I figured they were going to the Hannah concert tonight and just wanted to look good or something. I totally dismissed it. To my extreme happiness I got to the beach and nobody was there. I sat cross legged and I started strumming randomly thinking of what the play. I didn't want to sing one of my songs, I sing those all the time. Finally a song came to mind that I loved. I started strumming the beginning

_"I've been awake for a while now"_ I sang,

_It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

_The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore_

_It starts in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

_What am I going to say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm_

_And it starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_And it stats in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever wherever wherever you go  
Wherever wherever wherever you go"_

I ended the song and looked around to see if any body had heard me sing. The coast was clear. I put down my guitar and walked down to the water. I put my feet in the water

"Cold, cold, cold, oooo!" I almost screamed hopping from one foot to the other than ran out. I laughed at myself. "Of course it's cold ,stupid" I said aloud to myself. "Oh thought of another one!" I ran back to my guitar and started playing. _  
_

_"What you got, what you got, what you got, what you got__  
I'm looking around trying to find me one original thing_

_Cause I've been walkin so long it feels just like these heels are gonna break, yeah_

_But everyone's looking at TV screens_

_At wannabees who just imitate_

_But I don't wanna be that way_

_You're faking every word_

_Just wanna hear yourself talk_

_But when the cameras are off you don't say nothing at all_

_I'm searching both for diamonds hidden in a pile of stones_

_Oh, I, need_

_One original thing_

_Baby, I need an original thing_

_Something unusual to give me some wings_

_Show me one true original thing_

_Yeah, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got,_

_What you got_

_I'm flipping through channels but I'm still flipping thoughts in my mind_

_How could it be that something so sweet is so hard to find, yeah_

_It seems like everyone's trying to be a model in a magazine_

_It's no ride, no, it's just not right_

You wanna talk about love, your to whip out your head

_You wanna be at the top, you gotta learn how to stand _

_You're looking both for me and looking for somebody who knows_

_Oh, I, need_

_One original thing_

Baby, I need an original thing

_Something unusual to give me some wings _

_Show me one true original thing_

_Yeah, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got,_

_What you got_

_Something original, something original, original_

_Oh, oh yeah, yeah, yeah,_

I need one original thing

_Show me one true original thing_

I need one original thing

Baby, I need an original thing

_Something unusual, to give me some wings _

_Show me one true original thing_

_Yeah, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got, what you got,_

What you got

_What you got"_

The song ended and to my horror someone was behind me...clapping. I spun around and saw Nick standing there.

"Holy crap," I yelled, "What are you doing here!"

"Gi told me you went to the beach"

"Yes, ok, WHAT are you doing HERE!"

"Oh that."

"Yeah. That!"

"Well, we are going to go suprise Hannah at her concert tonight."

"Oh, ok"

We walked back to my house. I put away my guitar and change into some better clothes. Kevin was honking at me to come out.

"One sec!" I yelled at him. He kept honking. "Okay, Gi can you feed the dogs for me please?"

"Yup, but I would go before Kev breaks the horn!"

"Yeah...Love you bye!" I gave her a quick hug, grabbed my purse and ran to the car.

A/N: Sorry I had two get those songs out of my system! I don't own them, wish i did but i dont Okay, I would right more but I gotta go to bed!


	5. You're A True Friend

_**Miley's POV**_

"_It's love it's love it's love it's love it's love it's love  
We all wanna believe in love We all wanna believe something  
Bigger than just us" _I sang to finish the song 'Bigger Than Us'. The crowd yelled excitedly for me. I was pumped!

"Alright guys, I've to go take a quick break but I'll be back really soon to rock with y'all some more!" I said, then ran off stage. When I got to my dressing room Lola was looking at me with a weird sort grin on her face.

"What?"

"Guess who dropped by to see you!" I thought about it but I got nothing.

"I got nothin'!"

"Come on, GUESS!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!

"Please!"

Lola I don't have time for this!"

"Fine! I tell you!"

"Thank you."

"Jillian Blake and the Jonas Brothers!" she squealed happily.

"Are you serious!!"

"Yeah she is!" Jill said coming into the room.

"Jilly, it's been to long!" I said.

"I know, right"

"Oh, Jilly, where are my manners, this" I said gesturing towards Lilly/Lola " is my best friend Lola LaFonda….or….Lunagle….or…..something."

"Nice to meet you" Jill said, shaking Lilly's hand.

"Pleasures all mine!" she replied.

"So, where are the guys?" I asked

"Oh, them, there out there." Jill said pointing toward the door.

"Are you decent?!" Joe yelled from out the door.

"Yes, were all fine!"

"Just checking." They all came in the room.

"So, what have y'all been up to lately?" I asked.

"Oh. Nothing much, we just moved to Malibu and met our new neighbors today" Nick said.

"I see…." Lola and I said together.

"Yeah, one of them was really pretty!" Joe said staring into space dreamily.

"Okay, Kev, I admit I'm a little boy crazy, but I mean seriously, look at him!" Jill said to Kev.

"Oh my gosh, LET IT GO!" Nick, Kevin and Joe said together.

"Okay……" she said in a small-ish.

"Anywho, we can't wait for the tour!" Jilly said excitedly.

"Speak for yourself." Kevin muttered. Jill whacked him. Hard. "Ow! Kidding! I was kidding!"

"It was rude!" Jill scolded him. Nick and Joe were trying really hard not to die laughing.

"Okay, Mommy! Hey, I thought I was the adult!"

"You are, you just don't act it" Okay Nick and Joe died and Lilly and I were right behind them.

"Anyway," Kevin said, "What have you girls been up to?"

"Oh you know," I said recovering from laughing so hard "we've been hanging out, shopping, going to parties and concerts. I've been performing an…" I was cut of by the announcer guy.

"Miss Hannah Montana on-stage in 1 minute."

"Speaking of which I've gotta go!" I said run out the door and on stage.

"Hey, everybody! I'm Ba-a-ack!" I yelled once I was center stage. "This next song is for my best friend in the whole world! I love you Lola!

"

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend  
You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

_  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend _

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend"_

"Thank you guys, one more song tonight!"

_**Lilly's POV**_

"She wrote that song for you!" Jill said. I nodded smiling. "That is so sweet, how nice of her!"

"Yeah, she's really great!"

"Yeah, she is!" Nick said in the background. Jilly snorted.

"What?"

"He loves Hannah Montana." She told me in a whisper voice. "It's abnormal. He has a big poster of her on his wall. I had to put it up in his room earlier today."

"Wow, really!"

"Yeah, but he'd never admit it!" I laughed. Hannah was finishing her song 'True Friend' and 'Life's What You Make It' was starting up.

"_Don't let no small frustration  
Ever bring you down  
No no no no  
Just take a situation  
And turn it all around" _Jilly and I started singing along._  
_

"

Life's what you make it  
So let's make it rock  
Life's what you make it  
So come on come on (everybody now)

Why be sad, broken hearted?  
Theres so much to do  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Life is hard or  
It's a party  
The choice is up to you

With a new attitude everything can change  
Make it how you want it to be  
Stayin' sad, why do that?  
Give yourself a break  
I know you wanna party with me

Life's what you make it  
So let's make it rock  
Life's what you make it  
So come on come on

Lets celebrate it  
Join in everyone  
You decide  
'Cause life's...what you make it

Things are looking up  
Any time you want  
All you gotta do is realize that  
It's under your control  
So let the good times rock and roll

Ow!  
Da da da do it now  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
OW!  
Alright  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah

"Good night everybody, drive safe!" Hannah yelled from the stage then ran off, over to us.

"Hannah, that was great!" Jill squealed hugging her.

"Yeah it was!" Joe said also coming to hug Hannah.

Thank you guys, it was really nice of you guys to come see me!" Hannah said.

"Yeah, well, the neighbors turned down dinner so what else was there!?"

"Jilly was pretty busy when I found her!" Nick said.

"Oh come on don't tell them."

"Why?! You were on the beach singing! What's so secret about that?"

"Nothing now!"

"Oops"

"Whatever we should go before our moms have fits!"

"Yeah, we have to go to" Hannah said. We all said good-byes and

Hugged and stuff then they left, leaving us alone in the dressing room.

"Joe Jonas likes me!" I squealed ripping off my wig.

"Apparently." She said pulling off her wig.

"I think Nick likes you!"

"What makes you think that?" she asked as we walked out the door.

"Nothing…Just a guess…"

"Why don't I believe that?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever."

"Hey, Miles, are you going to tell them the Hannah secret?"

"Umm..."

A/N: Well that was quite long enough! I don't own anything


	6. Try and Figure Out What's Going On

_**Jill's POV**_

_The Next Morning at Jill's House_

"Yes…Yes, Yes, Yes!" I shrieked putting down my guitar, "Oh yeah!"

"What is it!" Gianna yelled running in.

"I just put the finishing touches on my new song!"

"Oooo! Let's hear it!"

"Not yet!"

"Why?"

"Call the guys over! Tell them to come over right away!"

"Ok."

"I'm going to go see if Miley and Lilly want to come hear it also."

"Right!" Gianna ran out of the room. I realized I was still in my pajama pants and a tank top.

_Whatever_, I thought putting on Happy Feet Slippers. (A/N: They are huge slippers, really cool and warm.) I made sure I looked presentable, when I did I ran downstairs to see Gi on the phone. She winked at me. I nodded in response and ran out the door. I walked to the Stewart's house and knocked on the door. After a minute a boy about 18 opened the door and looked pretty grumpy.

"Hi, is Miley here?"

"Yeah, I'll get her," he said "MILEY DOOR!"

"Oh, by the way, I'm Jillian"

"Jackson" he said shaking my hand.

"Get away Jackson!" Miley said pushing him out of the door way. "Oh, hey Jill!" I saw Lilly was with her. I was relived

_Must've had a sleepover, _I thought.

"Hey Miley, Hi Lilly! Do you guys want to come over to here the song I perfected 10 minutes ago?" I asked.

"YEAH!" They said in unison.

"Great, and just to let you know that the Jonas boys will probably be there."

"Even greater!" Miley said

"Good let's go!"

"Ummm shouldn't we….."

"Change? No I'm in my Pjs too!"

"Okay then let's go!" we walked over to my house. Gianna met me at the door.

"Joe's being a problem." she said holding out the phone.

"Okay,"

"I don't want to!" Joe screamed once I was on the phone."

"One second" I said in Miley and Lilly. Then I said to Joe, "Lilly's gonna be there!"

"Okay!" then he hung up. I walked back into where Gianna, Miley and Lilly were.

"All fixed!" I said happily, "Let's go to my room!"

"How did you do it?!" Gi asked.

"My special powers!"

"Oh."

We got to my room and sat on the bed and was playing with Belle and Em (A/N: FYI Belle/Bella/Isabella and Emma/Em are doggies) for about 30 seconds when boys-with-a-house-key broke in.

"Marco!" one of them yelled.

"Polo!" I yelled back the piled into the room and sat on beanbag chairs.

"Okay, ready!" I asked. A chorus of yeahs and yups followed. "It's called Try. I spent all night perfecting it! I hope you like it!" I grabbed my guitar and started to play. I began singing.

"

"Thank you! I was really excited about finishing it cause I want to perform it during the tour."

"It's great!" Gianna said hugging me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guys left and we were really bored.

"Soo, Miley you're brother is…." I started but Gi cut me off

"You have a brother! How old is he?! Is he cute?!"

"Jackson? He's 18 and he is NOT cute." Miley said Lilly and I laughed.

"Oh well" Gianna said.

"So are you guy's going to go to school here?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be a sophomore so is Nick and Gi's going to be a freshman and Joe will be a senior" I replied.

"Cool, Lilly and I are sophomores. Jackson's a senior. It's kind of weird you're going for the last 2 weeks though."

"Awesome! We start tomorrow actually!"

Lilly checked her watch. Her eyes widened and showed Miley.

"Sweet Niblets! We gotta go! Your song was really good but we gotta go!"

"Bye!"

They left and Bella jumped into my lap and Emma hopped into Gianna's. I was staring out into space stroking Belle's ear, thinking. Not about anything in particular just, thinking, when an idea came to me.

"Hey, Gi, do you want to sing the song with me?!"

"What!"

"Like on tour we can sing it together!"

"Hmmm…"

"I can make it a duet easily!"

"I'd love that!"

"Okay!" We spent the whole afternoon transforming the song into a duet. We were now practicing to see how it would sound.

(A/N: **Bold is Jill **_Italics is Gianna _**Both is bold underline**

"**You're scared… you'll fall**_  
sometimes it seems impossible  
_**but your hopes…and dreams  
are closer than they seem**_  
_**Why not?**_  
_**Give yourself a chance**_  
Nothin's gonna hold you back  
_**Everything you want is right there waiting**_  
Whatcha wanna do  
_**Gotta have some faith in you**_  
_**Don't you know**_  
_**That you can have it all**

**You're fears.. and doubts**_  
_**They find a way to break you down**_  
But it's not.. the end  
You get right back up again  
_**Why not**_  
_**Give yourself a chance**_  
Nothin's gonna hold you back _  
**Everything you want is right there waiting**_  
Whatcha wanna do  
_**Gotta have some faith in you**_**  
**_**Don't you know  
That you can have it all**_  
_

**If you TRY**_  
_**AND YOU JUST BELIEVE**_  
YOU CAN…YOU WILL  
REACH INSIDE  
_**DON'T BE SCARED TO DREAM  
YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL**_  
_**UNTIL YOU TRY… **_  
_

_What's the matter with believing that you can do anything ._.**oh  
Take control and make the future what you want it to be h  
****That's when you'll see?****  
**

**If you TRY**_  
_**AND YOU JUST BELIEVE**_  
YOU CAN…YOU WILL  
REACH INSIDE  
_**DON'T BE SCARED TO DREAM  
YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL**_  
_**UNTIL YOU  
TRY**_  
_**AND YOU JUST BELIEVE**_  
YOU CAN…YOU WILL  
REACH INSIDE  
_**DREAMS ARE POSSIBLE**_  
_**YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL**_  
_**UNTIL YOU TRY…****JUST TRY****  
TRY"**

"Well Mom will be happy…both girls gone and the house to herself!" Gianna

"Yeah, I know right!"

My phone rang a second later, it was Hannah Montana.

_**Phone Convo**_

**Bold is Jill **and_ italics is Hannah_

**Jillian Blake here!**

"_Jilly, hey, how are you?"_

"**Good, you?"**

"_I'm good! Do you want to come to the concert tonight? The guys are coming!"_

"**Yeah, can Gianna come? We want to show you something we are gonna do on tour!"**

"_That would be great!"_

"**Okay, see you tonight!"**

"_Bye"_

"**Bye"**

"What am I doing tonight?"

"We're going to a Hannah concert and we're going to show her and the Jonas Bros what we've been working on all day!"

"OK!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Miley's POV**_

_In the Hannah Closet_

"Are you sure you're going to tell them tonight.

"I have to I've known them long enough and I trust them!"

"I guess I have to tell them about Lola too" I nodded.

"Here goes nothing!" We walked out of the Hannah closet and out of the house.

_At Concert_

"

Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Dress to impress you

Guess you dont notice  
Guess you dont need this  
Sad you're not seein what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin away  
On the inside dyin to say

Im unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practices  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star  
I might even be a rock star

Sometimes I wish when the phone rings  
That it would be you  
Saying let's hang out  
Then you confess  
That there's something special between us  
Why don't we find out

But you don't know me  
Guess you don't need me  
Why you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say

I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practices  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star

If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star

I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practices  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star

_Good night everybody!"_

"You've been such a great audience, I'm sorry I have to go!" I ran of stage to where everyone was waiting.

"You were great Hannah!" Gianna said.

"Thank you, okay guys, I need to tell you guys something." I said, "Come to my dressing room." They followed me to the dressing room. "Lola and I have a secret but you have you swear on your life, that you will never tell another living soul." Jill, Gianna, Nick, Kevin and Joe nodded. "Okay, Lola, in 3…"

"….2…" she said

"..1!" we said together pulling off our wigs. Joe passed out when he saw Lilly. Jill, Nick and Kevin were a loss for words.

"Oh my gosh, we live next door to HANNAH MONTANA!" Gianna shrilled. "HOW COOL IS THAT!"

"Really cool, wow I'm a little light-headed!" Jill said.

"Sorry about that." I said. "I just wanted to be a normal kid so I had to make a totally different person."

"Ooo, cool," Gi said. "Hey Jilly can I do that!"

"Too late, everybody knows me."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"So, shall we get Joseph up?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," I said, "we should." We finally got him conscious and put him on the couch where he was staring thoughtfully at his shoes.

_**Jill's POV**_

"Well, everyone heard my new song this morning but, I made a few changes. Gi is singing it with me during the tour. It sounds like this" I said grabbing the guitar that nobody noticed that I had brought along.

(A/N: **Bold is Jill **_Italics is Gianna _**Both is bold underline**

"**You're scared… you'll fall**_  
sometimes it seems impossible  
_**but your hopes…and dreams  
are closer than they seem**_  
_**Why not?**_  
_**Give yourself a chance**_  
Nothin's gonna hold you back  
_**Everything you want is right there waiting**_  
Whatcha wanna do  
_**Gotta have some faith in you**_  
_**Don't you know**_  
_**That you can have it all**

**You're fears.. and doubts**_  
_**They find a way to break you down**_  
But it's not.. the end  
You get right back up again  
_**Why not**_  
_**Give yourself a chance**_  
Nothin's gonna hold you back _  
**Everything you want is right there waiting**_  
Whatcha wanna do  
_**Gotta have some faith in you**_**  
**_**Don't you know  
That you can have it all**_  
_

**If you TRY**_  
_**AND YOU JUST BELIEVE**_  
YOU CAN…YOU WILL  
REACH INSIDE  
_**DON'T BE SCARED TO DREAM  
YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL**_  
_**UNTIL YOU TRY… **_  
_

_What's the matter with believing that you can do anything ._.**oh  
Take control and make the future what you want it to be h  
****That's when you'll see?****  
**

**If you TRY**_  
_**AND YOU JUST BELIEVE**_  
YOU CAN…YOU WILL  
REACH INSIDE  
_**DON'T BE SCARED TO DREAM  
YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL**_  
_**UNTIL YOU  
TRY**_  
_**AND YOU JUST BELIEVE**_  
YOU CAN…YOU WILL  
REACH INSIDE  
_**DREAMS ARE POSSIBLE**_  
_**YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL**_  
_**UNTIL YOU TRY…****JUST TRY****  
TRY"**

"Wow even better than it was this morning!" Miley said clapping. Everyone agreed. "Gianna you are really good!"

"Thanks so much, I was really nervous all today!" she plied

"It's getting really late we should really be getting home, since we have school in the morning." I said.

"Well, you do," Kevin said smiling. "but I don't!"

"Shut up."

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"You're being childish."

"So!"

"Nice comeback"

"Really!"

"No!"

"STOP!" Joe said for the first time since he passed out. "Let me get this straight. You're really our neighbor, Miley. But you pretend to be Hannah Montana, and nobody knows." Everybody groaned.

"Yes." Miley said.

"Oh….OK…."

"Somebody's a little slow today." I said.

"He has his days." Nick told me. I nodded.

A/N: So this took my all day but oh well I dont own the song. which is really good Try by Hayden Panettiere


	7. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

Okay peeps, i got slight writers block soo... let me know what you want to happen on the first day.

What I do have:

Amber and Ashley vs Jill fight thing

Classes (sounds stupid but not really)

After school

Miley/Nick moment

Lilly/Joe moment

Kevin and Jill "fighting" (btw, Kevin is like a brother to her! That is all! They don't like each other!)

So, I need more!

Love ya!


	8. That's What I Go To School For

_**Jill POV**_

_At Jill's The Next Morning_

_"Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you..." _My alarm was going of at 6:00. I hit the off button and reluctantly. I wanted bed, I was tempted to jump back into my bed and fall asleep till about 10:00. I walked into my bathroom to see how horrible I looked, I was worse than I expected.

"Woah! Wake-up call!" I yelled taking one look at my reflection. I washed my face, took a quick shower and then turned on the radio.

"... And here is Jillian Blake with her new smash hit, East Norththumberland High!" the announcer guy said. I heard my voice begin singing. I guess you would have to exprience it but it is really weird hear youself on the radio or see yourself on TV. I'm my worst critic.

_"My problem isn't that I miss you  
Cause I don't  
My problem isn't that I kissed you  
I figured out  
That you're nothing that I thought you're about  
You're just caught in a place  
That soon time will erase from my heart..." _By this point I was singing along with the music, which was weird cause I never do that. I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans, a shirt from Hollister, and my favorite blue and white Abercrombie sweater, complete with cowboy boots.

_"You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then  
Doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
Doesn't mean I like you" _I put a brush through my hair and put it up like Ashley Tisdale in her _Suddenley_ music video. The look definitly worked for me.

_"Your problem's not for lack of trying  
Cause you do  
Just that you're at your best when you're lyin'  
Now you're standing here  
Saying things you think I wanted to hear  
But you've got it all wrong  
I've already moved on my dear_

_You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then  
Doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
Doesn't mean I like you" _I turned off the radio and grabbed my iPod, pu on _Not Like That _by Ashley Tisdale and the smell of Gianna's famous pancakes lead my down stairs.

_"I feel oh, so glamorous  
Lookin' super fabulous" _I sang out loud as I walked down the stairs.

"That's nice..." Gianna said sarcasticly flipping a pancake. My mom Susan, was sitting at the table reading her newspaper. I stuck my tounge out at her and kept singing.

_"Sometimes I'm insecure  
Something I can't ignore  
All the flashy cameras  
Try my best to handle it  
I'm just the girl next door  
I can hear the rumors take off..." _I turned the volume on my iPod down.

"So, Mommy Dearest, what's up with Charlie Brown and Snoopy this week." I said grabbing a couple of pancakes and some bacon. Mom rolled her eyes. She didn't like it very much when I called her 'Mommy Dearest'.

"Oh no more singing?!" Gi complianed giving me the puppy dog look. I turned the volume up again and started singing.

_"What's good I'm weak no longer  
In life it's making me stronger  
What I like I'm a get that  
Like a quick cat, no I won't quit that, you heard me  
You'll find that I'm just like you  
And I do the same things you do  
The type of chick that hits spots, in my flip-flops  
Listening to Hip-Hop, you feel me!_

_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
I can tell by the look that they want to be  
Be hot, hot, hot like that  
But it's not, not, no it's not like that  
All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
They put me down 'cause of jealousy  
But I'm not, not-" _I stopped when I heard the Jonas boys walk into the house, without knocking.

"Morning boys!" my mom said to them. Gianna and I gave them death stares.

"What?" Joe said obviously oblivious.

"Learn to knock!" we said together. We did our special handshake.

"Whatever." Kev said reaching towards my bacon. I slapped his hand before he could grab any.

"Ow!"

"Well that's what you get for stealing my bacon!"

"Ok... So you guys ready for school? I'm driving."

"Oh honey!" Mom said to Gi "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you too school?"

"Yeah Mommy Kev's a good driver!" she repiled.

"If you're sure." Mom said walking upstairs.

"I am!" Gi called.

"Well, Miley and Lilly will be here any minute." I said. As if on cue the doorbell rings.

"Speak of the devils!" I go to open the door and Miley and Lilly walk in.

"I'm soo excited!" Lilly yells.

"I know! You are going to love Seaview High!" Miley said.

"Well we should go before we're late!" Nick said. We got our bags and headed out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Gianna's POV**_

_At School_

"Well here we are." Kevin said pulling up to the school and letting us out.

"Bye Kevin!" I said.

"Hey, guys, watch out for fangirls!"

"Oh joy!" Joe and Nick groaned. Miley, Lilly, Jill and I giggled.

"You to Jilly!" Jill gave him a solumn look.

"Fangirls?"

"No...just...fans."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, Shorty, do good today." Kevin said to me then drove away.

"Onward!" Joe yelled saluting.

It took roughly two minute for people to recognize Nick, Joe and Jill, crowd the hallways, and almost completely cut off my oxygen supply. Which was very bad considering I have asthma. I dug through my bag looking for my inhaler only to relize that it's on the counter where my mom said it was. I needed to find help from somebody. I finally found Lilly and Miley.

I threw my flip flop at Lilly's head to get her attention. "I need to get out, I have asthma." I said. I started to cry.

"Don't you have an inhaler or something?" Lilly asked.

"I forgot it at home."

"What do we do?!" Miley yelled of the crowd.

"I need Jill, Nick, or Joe!" Miley nodded, grabbed my hand and broght me to where Jill was. Once we got her attention, I grabbed my throat like I was choking. This was a singnal that meant 'help me! I need my inhaler'. Jill nodded and whacked Nick shoulder and I saw her mouth the word asthma. He saw me and pushed his way through the crowd to me.

"Are you okay?!" he asked when he reached us.

I shook my head. "No, I can't breathe..."

"Okay, it's all goona be okay." He picked me up cradled me in his arms. "Miley and Lilly, yell 'fire'."

"WHAT?!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Ok, ready 1..2..3...FIRE!" they screamed. The people around us gave us more room. The principal commanded everybody to go to class. It was kinda of funny that he just looked at us, smiled and walked away. Jill and Joe made there way over. Nick put me down.

"Are you OK?" Joe said as Jill frantically dug my extra inhaler out of her bag, and gave it to me.

"Now I am..." I said giving it back to her. I turned to Nick, "Thank you Nicky!" I gave him a big hug.

"No problem Shorty."

"Okay so you can breathe again?" Jill asked. I nodded." Good... WHY DIDN'T YOU HAVE YOUR INHALER!" Mom told you where it was this morning! (AN: Part not featured.)

"Sorry!" I yelled back.

"Okay, Gianna I'm really glad you're okay but, we have to go to class, see you at lunch!" Miley said. She walked away.

"Nick and Jill you have class with me, Gi I'll show you where English is and Joe, you're class is that way." Lilly said pointing Joe in the right direction.

"Thanks. See you later. Bye Shrimp" he said giving me a hug. He let me go and turned to where Lilly was pointing.

"Okay guys let's get to class, Knuncle is gonna FLIP!" Lilly said grabbing Nick and Jill's arms and dragging them to class, me following.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Jill's POV**_

_At Lunch Four Periods Later_

_Oliver Joins Us_

"I HATE MUSIC CLASS!" I yelled slamming my lunch tray down.

"WOW, Jill, chill out!" Joe said.

"I willl NOT chill out!"

"What's wrong with Music class." Gi asked.

"Well the teacher is a _**Pshcopath**_, who has some strange obsession with Micheal Jackson, she has me answer every question just because she _**thinks**_ I know the answer because I'm a singer, I swear half of the kids in that class belong in _**jail**_,..."

"How do you make it stop?" Miley whispered leaning towards Nick.

"You don't once she's into one of these rants...it almost never ends."

"...and we are in the middle of doing this whole big unit on Polish music!" I raged without taking a breath.

"But, don't you know the answers?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I want to answer every one!"

"Okay, but what's wrong with Polish music?" Oliver asked.

"We have to learn to Polka!"

"Oooohhh..." everyone said.

"Yeah."

"Well why don't you join Chorus, then you don't have to take Music." Oliver asked

"I heard that they haven't sung a song in English for about 3 years."

"This is true." Miley said.

"Is anyone interesting in that class."

" Well, there's..." I started but someone cut me off.

"Me!" I turned around to see...JAKE RYAN! I had a big crush on him in the like 6th grade but I was soooo over him.

"Jake go away!" Miley yelled. Smiley Miley meant business.

"What are you doing here!" Lilly and Oliver said at the same time.

"Well, now that I'm over Miley, I came to see Jill." Joe and Nick must've been either mocking Jake or giving each other really funny looks, because the both started cracking up laughing.

"Not going to happen!" They answered for me.

"Not you too." he sneered.

"Not interested!" I said.

Jake totally ignored me and continued. "What little rockstar standing up for your girlfriend?"

"SHUT UP!" all of us said together.

"Fine but this isn't over!" he said then walked away.

"Well, how was everyone else."

"My Math teacher is mean..." Gianna trailed off.

"Who do you have." Oliver asked.

"I don't know..." Just then two really rich, popular looking girls came up to us.

"OMG, you Jillian Blake and Nick and Joe Jonas." one of them said.

"That's us," I said. "And you are?"

"Well, I'm Amber and this is Ashley!"

"Oh I remember now you were on Singing with the Stars with my good friend Hannah Montana."

"Yeah, she's my good friend too!" I looked at Miley and Lilly who were shaking their head frantically.

"Oh, cool."

"It is cool isn't it!"

"Sure is" Nick said.

"Not!" Joe snorted. They stiffled laughs. ingored him.

"Anyway, why are you sitting with these..." Amber said.

"LOSERS!" they said together. "Oooo Tsss!"

"That was pitiful." Miley and I said together. "Oooo Tssss!" we mocked.

"Were their friends!" Nick and Joe said.

"Oooo" Joe said.

"No." Nick repiled shaking his head.

"So, you guys go along and buy you some friends and I'm telling you right now, you can't buy me!"

"AARRGH!" Amber yelled stamping away.

"Well, that went well." Miley said. We all nodded.

AN" Okay that took me a long time and I will have next chapter up tomorrow probably but I gootta go watch kid nation!


	9. OMG They Kissed!

_**Joe POV**_

_After School at Jill's House_

We had just gotten home and we got together at Jill's house. Kev drove us home so he was here as well.

"You forgot you inhaler!" Kevin yelled.

"Yes…" Gianna replied sheepishly.

"I can't believe you!"

"Well, sorry!"

"I mean…" Jill cut Kevin off.

"Will you just leave her alone!" she said. Kevin gave her a weird look that she "You're not the boss of me!" Lilly saw the look and smiled. God, she was sooo pretty.

Dude, ask her out! I thought to myself.

After this little get together, I will.

"So watch ya wanna doooo?" Gianna asked.

"Dunno….." Nick said in a very bored tone that you almost never heard. Jill had actually taken out her iPod. She started humming Carrie Underwood's So Small, she was just a little obsessed lately with Carrie Underwood music. She was laying flat on the couch with her feet on the arm. She started singing,

"_And when you figure out love is all that matters after all _

_that sure makes everything else seem _

_So small" _She changed the song, I could hear in from the chair across the room……it was…….Fall Out Boy….Thanks for the Memories… I think ..., yeah. Bad day at school I'm thinking.

"_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys"_

"We could go to Rico's?" Miley suggested.

"I like that idea." Lilly said.

"Okay let's go." Kev said headed to the door. Gi tugged Jill's ponytail to get her attention.

"Wait! Jam song almost over!" I rolled my eyes. I'm pretty sure we all did.

"Come on! Jill, there are cute boys at the beach!"

"I'm game!" the Blake sisters said together.

"Let's go!" we finally go to leave.

_**Jill's POV**_

"WOW! Who is he!" I whisper screamed.

"NO! That's my ex Lucas!" Lilly whisper yelled. "He cheated on me!"

"That's to bad!" Gi said. "He is FINE!"

"Isn't he?!" I agreed. Miley and Lilly starred at us.

"But he is a cheater!" Gianna said.

"Right," I said. "Well, what about him." I was pointing at a very cute boy, cute than Lucas.

"Oh, him, that's another one of Lilly's ex's." Miley said. "Matt Marshall, quite the cutie."

"Oh yeah he is!" Gi said.

"Wow….Lilly sure does around." Miley nodded.

"Whatever…" Lilly said.

"So what do you want to do now?" Gianna said seeing no more cute guys.

"I don't know……Where are the Jonas boys?" I asked.

"Probably getting mobbed super crazy obsessed fan-girl peoples, not much has changed." Gianna said.

I looked over my shoulder to see them struggling to get over to us, "Yeah," I giggled still looking over my shoulder. My eyes wandered to the shack. "Holy Crap!"

"What?!"

"That little boy was like stalking me all day today! He was in like every single one of my classes!"

"Oh, him." Lilly said glaring at him.

"That's Rico…" Miley said.

"Now that you mention it, I think he was hitting on me today." Gianna said. She looked kind of creeped out.

"He looks like 11," I said. "Why is he in high school?"

"Photographic memory, very smart." Miley said.

"Miley should know, he tutored her once." Lilly add. Gianna opened her mouth say something when a panting Nick came running over.

"Joe…Kevin…Me…run…over…girls…attack…ahhh!...HELP ME!" It came out as totally gibberish.

"HUH?" Miley and Lilly said together.

"Oh! He said," I began. "'Joe and Kevin sent me to run over here cause they couldn't escape the fan-girl attack. AAAHHHH! HELP ME!'" I translated. They made their mouths like o's. I turned to Nick. "Ok, I got ya covered." I stood up and muttered, "Again…. HEY EVERYBODY LOOK IT'S ORLANDO BLOOM!" I screamed pointing towards the water. All the girls ran in that direction.

Gi snorted. "Stupid…." She muttered.

_**Lilly's POV**_

_At Miley's House_

"That was…" Gianna started but Kevin interrupted me.

"NO COMMENT!"

"Okay then…." We walked up to the house when Joe grabbed my arm to stop me. Jill stopped when she noticed we weren't following. She saw us and stopped Miley and pointed at us. Soon enough they all were looking at us. Joe gave them a pretty hilarious look. He lead me over to the car and he leaned up against it.

"Lilly…."

"Joseph….."

"Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow?" he asked.

"Like a date?"

"Ummm… Yeah…"

"Sure!" he look very happy about my answer.

"Okay, we should probably go back now."

"Yeah," we started walking back. "Oh, and by the way, if I know Miley and I think I know Jill, they probably heard everything."

"Most likely..." We walked into the house and the girls pulled me into the other room to get the deets.

_**Miley's POV**_

_In Hannah Closet Getting Lilly Ready_

"How about this?" Jill held up an outfit for Lilly and me to see. Jill and I were riding the revolving closet throwing outfit after outfit at Lilly to try on.

"Oh my gosh! It's perfect!" I screamed.

"It is!" Lilly yelled.

She got it on and we did her perfectly in record time. We got her downstairs and with Joe.

"Aww! You guys look adorable! I know! Let's get the camera!" Jill said excitedly. I nodded.

"No 'Mom' I don't want pictures!" Joe said with attitude. "I just want to go!"

"Don't give me attitude young man or you're not going anywhere!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Lilly and I were giggling.

"Okay, let's just go." Lilly said tugging lightly on Joe's jacket. He nodded.

They walked out the door before we closed it behind them Jill said, "Have fun Jofus!"

"HA HA." He called over his shoulder. Jill closed the door.

"Jofus?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's French, for Joe-face!"

"Oh…"

_**Jill's POV**_

Miley and I were kind of spying on Joe and Lilly who had just got home and they were at Joe's car talking.

"Oh my GAWD!" I screamed.

"What?" Miley answered rushing over to the window.

"They just kissed!"

"OMG! That is soooo awesome!"

"I know right!" Lilly walked to the door and we assumed our positions on the couch watching _High School Musical_. Lilly walked in, closed the door and sighed. We both quickly paused the movie and ran over to her.

"So, was it amazing?" she nodded grinning.

"Did you kiss?!" she nodded.

"EEEEP!" we all shrieked together.

"Is he a good kisser?" Miley asked.

"Only THEE BEST!"

"I thought so…." I said. They starred at me weird. They both knew Joe was like my brother, they all were.

"Well, wyhen ou've hung around with three of the hottest guys on the planet for almost your entire life, even if they are like brothers, you begin to wonder those types of things about them cause you know that I would never kiss any of the Jonas Boys ..., with the exception of Frankie Jonas, who is only thee most adorable six-year-old of the face of the Earth, so…." They shrugged.

"So back to the date we want to hear everything!"

So she told us…….

A/N: OK I wanted to put this up last night but you know, I had to give the computer back so...I want to update tonight and you guys will very honestly love the next two chapters cause I can't wait to write them.


	10. Bring It On ,Tough Cookie

_**Jill's POV**_

_Saturday Morning in Jill's Basement_

_**"I am what I am  
I can't help myself  
And if you don't like it  
Get with somebody else  
I'll never change my ways  
It's not a phase  
This is how it is and this is how it's gonna stay" **_

_Left jab, right jab, knee, knee, i-ah! _That's all that was going through my head at that moment. I was doing my Saturday morning karate work-out. I had a special karate room made in the basement. It had a red carpet and mirrors lined thed the sides of the long wall. On the walls without the mirror there were my belts and weapons (nun chucks, staff, and other stuff i don't know the name of.) I, of course, had music playing.

"I-AH!"

The room was also sound proof considering half of Malibu was still sleeping, including my mother.

_**"Because  
I am what I am I know what I'm not  
I'm not the type of guy  
That doesn't know how good he's got it  
And I won't back down  
Won't come around  
Saying that I changed cause  
That's not how it's going down..."**_

I was totally and completely in the zone...

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Gianna's POV**_

_10 Minutes Later in the Kitchen_

I was up...at 8:00 in the morning...on Saturday.

Quite rare, really.

I traipsed down the stairs, Emma following me. I stood in the kitchen staring down at Emma silently until I got hungry.

So I thought, _What the heck! Let's make pancakes! _

I figured we might have some visitors, if you catch my drift, so I doubled the recipe. Plus Jill was bound to be hungry after the work out. I would like to take the time to point out that I am extremely smart. Why, you ask. Because, five minutes later who should walk into my house but the Jonas boys! Frankie included. Emma leaped from her spot on the couch into Frankie's arms. He was her favorite (I agree).

"We smelt the pancakes and rushed right over." Joe said rushing over to smell them more. Now it's been said that I make the world's greatest pancakes, but even I don't think there **that** good!

"How come I doubt that?"

"You must not be as good as your pancakes…" I slapped him.

"Where's Jill?" Nick asked looking around.

"Oh, downstairs doing her workout." They walked over to the door and right before they opened it I warned, "It could be loud down there and close the door quickly behind you. Okay?" They nodded. They opened the door and the lyrics of '_When You Look Me in the Eyes_' came pouring out the door. It wasn't quite as loud as I thought it would be.

"_**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true."**_

"Aw… She loves us." Joe said. And down into the hole they went.

_**Nick's POV**_

_**"When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes."**_

We closed the door behind us. We went all the way down the stairs to see Jill meditating. She was wearing a blindfold. We just stood there for a moment watching her concentrate.

"_**How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear."**_

Joe took a step forward. He was about to step onto the red carpet when Jill turned off the music with this little remote that was in arm's reach.

"Don't even think about it Joseph Adam Jonas!" Joe looked distraught beyond belief. "You're going to soil my nice clean carpet! Remove your shoes!" It was hilarious. I smirked. "It is pretty funny, Nick, isn't itshe grinned Now I was scared.

"How do you do that?" Kevin asked sounding quite interested.

"Well you see, I knew you guys were down here because I felt the vibrations of your feet. The dogs can't come down here, mom's probably still asleep and Gianna respects my wishes to relax. Joe, I knew it was you because Kevin was probably scared of the weapons and other things I could hit him with if he did something wrong. Good on you Kev! Nick respects that this is my private place down here. But you, Joe, you don't really care." She explained.

"How did you know Joe was scared and I thought it was funny?" I inquired.

"Joe's…..Joe, and you're just like me, I too thought it was hilarious."

"How did you know I had my shoes on?" Joe asked.

"You never take off your shoes."

"Oh."

_**Miley's POV**_

_Outside Jill's House with Lilly_

Knock, Knock

"Ooo, I smell pancakes!" Lilly said excitedly.

"Me too!" Gianna opened the door.

"Oh, hi guys! Come on in! You know you don't have to knock!"

"That's so sweet, Gi!" I said

"Hey are you making pancakes?" Lilly asked.

"I make only the best," she replied. "or so I've heard…"

"We'll see about that…" I said.

"Why is that?"

"My Dad makes great ones"

"Oh, so we will see!"

"Where is…"

"Oh yeah! She and the guys are downstairs."

"Great thanks!" We walked over to the door and right before we opened it Gi warned, "It could be loud down there and close the door quickly behind you. Okay?" We nodded and opened the door. "Déjà vu!" Gi said to the dog.

We walked down the stairs to see guys taking of their shoes. "Socks too!" Jill yelled at them.

"Hey mind if we join?" I asked.

"No not at all!" We ripped our shoes off and Lilly ran over to give Joe a hug. "Awww!" Jill and I said in unison. Lilly gave me daggers. I put my hands up in surrender.

"If you guys don't mind Jill was just about to beat up Joe." Kevin said. 'You're next!' Joe mouthed.

Jill taught Joe how to punch in at her. Once he learned that she totally beat on him. She did some pretty flashy kicks and in about 15 seconds he was leg hawked to the ground and in a wrist lock and she was lightly putting pressure on his wrist. "Just so you know this is how you break a wrist." Joe winced. "Chill I'm not going to hurt you... when it starts hurting slap my ankle." He obeyed. "Ow!" Jill shrieked releasing him from her grab. "Not that hard!"

"Sorry."

_**Jill's POV**_

"Okay Kev," I said throwing sparring gear his way. "Put this on."

"Why?"

"We're going to spar. I don't want one of us to get hurt."

"What's that?" Miley asked from the steps. Lilly and Joe had gone upstairs, probably to eat.

"On contact fighting." I said simply.

Kevin looked appalled. "You want me to fight you?"

"Precisely."

"But I don't know how to fight!"

"That's why you're doing it!"

"Why can't Nick!"

"'Cause if Nick hurts me I might I might cry. If you hurt me, depending on how bad I could hit you back."

"Are you insinuating that you like Nick more than you like me."

"Precisely." I could feel Nick was blushing even though I was facing the other way.

"Aww…"

"Shut up Miley!" I yelled at her.

"Shutting up!"

Kevin put the gear on and I did the same. I went through the rules. "No kicking to the head, only in Africa. Nothing below the belt, even though that's kind of a rule I have to follow. No crying when I win. Kidding."

"Nick! Music!" I yelled.

"Music on!"

"_You do your best to write off my name  
Try to control me but that's gonna change  
If you look closer you'll know what I mean  
You'll see the girl become a machine_

_I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you  
Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you  
I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you  
You wanna fight then we'll do it my way"_

Things were going pretty good. I taught Nick how to call the points. Kev got a couple good swings at me but I got more.

"_So bring it on  
I'll have you wrapped around my finger  
So bring it on  
Start wearing your things you'll know for sure  
So bring it on  
I wanna get dangerous but put down the fists its over with  
So listen up cuz' you ain't messin' with me anymore_

_My invitation is not just a game  
I gotta show you that I can't be claimed  
I've got the power to turn this around  
'Cuz it's my life and I wear the crown"_

"Your being to tense about it, Kev! Don't worry about me! Just bring in on!"

"_I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you  
Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you  
I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you  
You wanna fight then we'll do it my way_

_So bring it on  
I'll have you wrapped around my finger  
So bring it on  
Start wearing your things you'll know for sure  
So bring it on  
I wanna get dangerous but put down the fists its over with"_

He was doing good but he turned around and I got him in the back. "Never turn you back on an opponent!" He was doing so much better.

"You're doing better! Good, good keep it coming!"

"_I won't loose sleep tonight 'cuz I got what i need inside  
It's time you see the light so spotlight shine your light down on me _

I'll squeeze you, unease you, I'll freeze you (you ain't messin with me anymore)  
Alarm you, disarm you, I'll charm you (you ain't messin' with me anymore)  
I'll block you, unlock you, I'll shock you (you ain't messin with me anymore  
You wanna fight then we'll do it my way" 

"Kevin, I want you to hit me! Come on brotha hit me!"

_So bring it on  
I'll have you wrapped around my finger  
So bring it on  
Start wearing your things you'll know for sure  
So bring it on  
I wanna get dangerous but diamond fists its over with_

_So bring it on  
I'll have you wrapped around my finger  
So bring it on  
Start wearing your things you'll know for sure  
So bring it on  
I wanna get dangerous but diamond fists its over with _

So listen up cuz you ain't messin with me anymore" 

Ask and you shall receive. I got exactly want I wanted. A punch in the nose, as soon as the song ended. It was bleeding. I told Miley to tell Gi and get some tissues. She ran up the stair two at a time.

Nick came over and pulled off just my helmet, "Are you, okay?" I nodded and I pinched my nose one hand. I could tell Kevin felt really bad about it.

I put my fist out "Pump it!" we touch fists. "Now that was awesome!"

"Are you kidding me?!" He pulled me into a brotherly hug.

"No…"

"You're happy that I broke your nose?" He let me go. Miley came down with a handful of tissues.

"Ecstatic! And I highly doubt you _**broke**_ it! It would hurt more."

"You would know." Joe said coming downstairs with Lilly. I threw my glove at him. He knew my secret that I wasn't about to tell. "Sorry," I knew he was telling the truth even though he made it sound sarcastic. "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Good thing the carpet's red!" Nick laughed.

"Yeah, and to think I almost got the white one." I said sarcastically. Lilly laughed.

"Gianna officially makes the best pancakes in my opinion." Lilly randomly pointed out.

"Tell me something I don't know!" I enthused. "Let's go get some!"


	11. Just Friends?

_**Jill's POV**_

_9:00 That Night At Jill's House_

"What movie are we going to watch?" Gianna asked.

"What do you have?" Lilly asked.

"Okay well we have everything from _High School Musical_ to _The Hills Have Eyes 2._"

"Not _The Hills Have Eyes 2_! Anything but that!" I screamed.

We had finally had that dinner with all of our parents at the Jonas house. Miley's dad and my mom really clicked. Hopefully they'll date and she'll stop dating losers! Anyway the all went over to Miley's house for dessert and to talk without kids. So all the kids were over my house, including Frankie (we won't forget that Frank!).

"Let's let Frankie pick!" I said. We had one of those huge sectional couches so I was one side with Belle, Gianna and Frankie. Miley and Lilly and Joe on the other, Miley was playing with Emma. Nick was on the floor in front of me and I was playing with his hair. Kevin was sitting next to Nick showing movies to Frankie.

"Okay, _Pirates_ it is!" Kevin said putting in the movie.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The third one."

"Aren't you a little young to watch this." Lilly asked. Frankie shook his head. "Whatever you say…"

We all ended up falling asleep in the middle of the movie. I woke up and Gianna was almost on top of me. I got out from under her without her waking. Bella was curled on Gi's feet. I looked around. Everyone was still there except Frankie, the must've taken him home. I looked over to Miley and Lilly. Emma was curled up in between Miley and Lilly. Joe, being the gentleman he is took a place on the floor. Nick was right where he was before he fell asleep. Kevin was laying down with a pillow on the floor. I looked at the clock, 7:30.

I decided on taking a walk. I walked to get Emma's leash and whistled. Emma came running, Bella didn't stir. I grabbed paper and a pen to write a note saying where I was. I started writing then stopped when I felt someone breathing down my neck. I turned around to see Joe silently laughing. I slapped him.

"Sneaking out?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason," he took the leash from me and clipped it on Emma. "Can I join you."

"Sure, have you seen my sweatshirt?"

"No, you probably left it at our house."

"Shoot."

"That's slightly problematic."

"Stop using big words it's scary."

"Okay."

"How much do you think Nick would mind if I borrowed his?" I asked grabbing Nick's of the couch

"Not to much."

"Good." I put it on. It was big on me, but it was really warm.

"Shall we Ms. Blake?" he said giving me the leash and opening the door.

"Why yes, we shall Mr. Jonas." I replied walking out the door.

"Well then let's go!" he followed me out.

"Where should we go?" he asked me once we started walking.

"I don't know… Starbucks?"

"I think I like that idea!"

"I knew you would."

"Hey do you want to do something mean?"

"That depends Jofus."

"Let's not get them any!"

"Diabolical, Mr. Jonas!"

"I know!"

"I wasn't planning on it anyway.."

"Me neither."

We walked to the nearest Starbucks and talked about…everything. School. Touring. Friends. Family. Everything. Frankie's jokes were the big hit.

"We should do this more often." I said.

"We should." Just then Joe got a text message.

"Okay, Nick perfected _Games_. Now I'm expected to go listen to it." He told me.

"Oh Okay, have fun with that."

"I will." He got another one.

"Nick wants his sweatshirt back."

"I'll be back in 10 minutes."

"Okay." He was about to run home.

"Hey Joe!"

"Yeah!"

"Can you please take the dog?"

"Sure thing." He grabbed the leash and ran off.

I walked over to the beach and sat down. For the first time I put my hands in the pocket. I pulled out a piece of paper with my name written over it. I opened it to find it was a song.

This is what it said on it:

_**"Just Friends"**_

"There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just...

I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends

La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
When we used to be just friends  
(when we used to be)  
La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends" 

_He wrote that song…about…me…wow…_

I was seriously hoping I wasn't going to pass out cause that wouldn't be cool.

_Now I know why he wanted his sweatshirt back…_

I laughed thinking about how right he was. Including the fact that, I loved him too…

_**Nick's POV**_

_At Jonas House That Night_

"_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart-"  
_

That was my phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Jill, what's up?"

"Can you meet me at the beach in 10 minutes? Just you."

"Yeah, sure, why?"

"You'll see when you get there!"

"Okay Jilly, bye."

"Buh-Bye!"

That was weird…

_**Jill's POV**_

_At Beach 10 Minutes Later_

I sat there cross-legged at the beach waiting for Nick. I still had his sweatshirt and the song was in my back pocket. I had brought and hid my guitar because he probably wasn't bringing his. I started humming _When You Look Me in the Eyes._

"Hi." Nick said coming to sit next to me.

"Hey."

"So why did you want me to come here?"

"Well, one, I needed to give you your sweatshirt back, two, I found something." He knew right away what I was talking about. He had a pained look in his eyes. He looked at me for a moment then looked away.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No! Why would I be mad at you?!" He shrugged.

"I'll admit it was strange at first but…"

"But what?"

"But then I realized…I feel the same way."

Nick looked at me again. "You do." I nodded. His face brightened.

"Now are you going to play it for me or are you going to sit there looking at me all night?"

"I don't have my guitar."

"I do." I went and got it. "Have you realized that your not getting out of this?"

"I figured." He started playing.

"_There she goes again, the girl I'm in love with, it's cool we're just friends, we walk the halls at school, we know it's casual, it's cool we're just..." _He sang.

"_I don't wanna lead you on" _we sang together.

"_No." _only he sang.

_  
"The truth is I've grown fond"  
_

"_Yeah"_

"Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love, just you and me" we sang.

"_'Til the end of time"_ I sang.

"_'Til I'm on her mind, it'll happen"_ he sang.

"_I've been making lots of plans_" I sang.

"_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_" we harmonized.

"_I'll just keep on dreaming_," he sang.

"_But it's cool cause we're just friends_" we sang.

"_Small talk on IM Just one word sentences It's cool we're just friends And if I had my way We'd talk and talk all day Yeah_" He sang.

"_Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love, just you and me_" we sang.

"_'Til the end of time"_ I sang.

"_'Til I'm on her mind, it'll happen_" he sang.

"_I've been making lots of plans"_ I sang.

"_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_" we harmonized.

"_I'll just keep on dreaming,"_ he sang.

"_But it's cool cause we're just friends_" we sang. _"Thinking about how, we're gonna say our vows it's cool we're just friends."_

"_As she walks down the aisle, I see all my friends smile"_ he sang.

"_Cause now we're more than friends" we sang. "Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love, just you and me, 'til the end of time, 'til I'm on your mind, it'll happen, we've been making lots of plans, like a picket fence and a rose garden, I'll just keep on dreaming, keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends"_

He ended the song. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We sat there for a moment just looking at each other. Then I leaned in and kissed him. It took him by surprise but after a second he kissed back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a camera flash. We broke apart. We turned to see the paparazzi watching everything.

"Maybe if we stop moving they won't see us." Nick offered.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, "Come on!" I pulled him up and we ran.

_15 Minutes Later_

We ran until they stopped following us. Finally we got to my house he walked me to the door and kissed me good night. I heard Gianna scream from inside which meant she saw us.

_Damn._

I opened the door and Gianna pulled me inside. Miley and Lilly were inside. They said that they saw both of us leave for the beach so they thought something was going on. Then they basically did what Miley and I did to Lilly. I felt watched.

_Oh well. _

I was happy.

A/N: YAY! This is the chapter that I've been thinking about forever! I'm HAPPY! Now REVEIW! PLEASE!

I OWN NOTHING! Wait, that's not happy!


	12. What Did The Door Do To You?

_**Jill's POV**_

_5:30 Next Morning_

"JILLIAN BLAKE GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!" You're probably thinking that this is my mother getting me up for school. You are sadly mistaken. Truth be told I'm pretty sure my mom's still asleep. No, this is my little sister yelling at me at 5:30 in morning.

"Gianna Lillian Blake what the hell is your problem?!"

"Well, Em was downstairs and she saw you and Fro-Bro on this magazine," she held it up for me to see Nick and I kissing on the beach. "so she brought you to up to say 'good morning'"

"No flipping way!" I ripped the magazine out of her hands. On the front it said in big letters_ 'Nillian?' _"Stupid name…"

"Wel what were they gonna call ya…Jick?" She laughed at her own joke. I didn't. I rolled up the magazine and whacked her with it. "OW!"

"This isn't funny!" Below _Nillian_ it said: _Six Full Pages! _"Correction, this isn't funny."

"That's a lot!"

"Ya think?" I flipped to the first page and saw tons of pictures. They thought that the body language in the pictures signaled that we've been dating for a while now. There was one where I was giving him a hug. There was one where he was giving me a piggy back ride when we were like 12 or 13. Another one had us holding hands on stage. "Hey! That's not fair the choreographer made me do it!"

"Sure, blame Kat!" I hit her again. There were also pictures of us at premieres and they explain what it meant that I was leaned into him.

On the next page there were pictures of me and Nick and me and Joe and me and Kevin. It said that I had said that I thought that all of them were gorgeous, which was true. They wanted to see what again body language said. They out ruled Kevin almost immediately cause we fight to much. They had a couple of pictures of Joe and I, one of which when we were drinking Starbucks yesterday. I was laughing at something he'd said. The caption said we were flirting. "SO UNTRUE!"

I flipped the page and it was a lot of pictures from last night. They said that we were singing a song together and then we kissed. "Oh come on that doesn't mean anything!"

"That kiss meant nothing to you!"

"No…It meant the world to me…"

"Come on let's get ready for school."

_6:30 That Morning_

I was eating breakfast when Nick swung the door open, stomped in and slammed the door behind him. The house shook.

"Are we having an earthquake!" my mom screamed from upstairs.

"No Mom it's just Mr. Grumpy!" I yelled in reply. I giggled. "What did the door do to you?"

"NOTHING…." He said through his teeth. I rolled my eyes.

"NOT NOTHING…." I mocked him.

"Have you seen this?" he held up the magazine I just looked at. I nodded. "AND…"

"Well, Jillian Blake is never speaking to that magazine ever again. How 'bout Nick Jonas?" He nodded. "Want some milk?" He nodded. I went to go get it. I looked over at him. "Nick, you look like you haven't slept for three days."

"Oh, hardly."

"Why?" he shrugged. "Why are you being difficult?"

"I'm a problem child."

"Ah, you and Gi have quite a bit in common." He smiled.

"Joe and Kevin will be here in a few minutes."

"Ok, Miley and Lilly are walking with Oliver."

"Okie Dokie."

"Artichokie." Gianna said run down the stairs with her messenger bag. Kevin honked from the driveway.

"Come on." We walked out to the car ready for almost anything.

_At School_

Amber and Ashley were sooo annoying today.

I'm not kidding even a little.

They made my life hell.

They tried tripping me,

and dumping stuff on me.

Operative word being...

...tried.

I'm good so they didn't get any pleasure out of my pain.

Cause there was no pain.

HA HA!

A/N: Well that was that and so yeah next chapter I will probably start the tour.

REVEIW!


	13. Hollywood, Here We Come!

_**A/N: Okay in this chapter I use the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift (my new favorite singer as of today) but I changed the lyrics a very tiny bit**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Jill's POV**_

_At The Beach with Nick On Friday Night_

"Okay so why did we have to come here this time?" Nick asked smiling "I have nothing left to hide now!"

"Okay, I wrote this song like, a long time ago when I had this crush on you in 7th grade." I was bouncing the guitar on my knee like a baby.

"You had a crush on me?"

I nodded sheepishly. "Okay just listen tot his song. It's called I'd Lie."

"Ok GO!"

I started strumming.

"_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And.. _

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the sixteenth  
His brother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine 

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the sixteenth  
His brother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie _

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His brother's beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie" 

"That was really great."

"Thanks." I gave him a tight hug.

"So," he said. "I love to argue?"

"Yes, you do sometimes!" I laughed.

"Which brother?"

I raised an eyebrow. "HUH?"

"You know, 'his brother's beautiful'."

"OH OH OH OH OH!"

"Someone's slow today."

"I was thinking of when Frankie. He looks like you."

"'My god I'm beautiful.'" He sang.

"Wow, you are getting way too much out of this... Joe!"

He laughed, "Come on we have a tour to start tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, at the ass crack of dawn."

"Oh well you can sleep on the way to LA, okay?"

"Okay."

We got up and walked home holding hands.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Miley's POV**_

_3:00 In The Morning_

Lilly slept over last night so we didn't have to go get her early. Even though it was really early we were dancing around the room singing to G.N.O. I'll be singing this with Jill during the tour.

"Come on, darlin' time to get going!" Daddy said entering my room. Lilly and I grabbed our suitcases and flew down the stairs. Metaphorically speaking, well kind of literally…

"Hey Joe!" Lilly ran across the street into his arms. I put my bags into the tour bus then went across the street to the guys and Jilly who was already there talking to Mrs. Jonas. I ran over and jumped on her back. Surprisingly she didn't drop me. She put me down and turned to face me.

"Woah, Miley, are you high, running some sort of hyper fever?" She put her hand on my forehead. I realized then what it was.

"It must've been the 5 cans of Red Bull Lilly and I had last night so we'd wake up!" I came out so quickly it sounded like one word.

"Well, it worked!" I was bouncing. "Did you sleep at all night?" I thought for a second then shook my head. Jill rolled her eyes.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Gianna's POV**_

_On Tour Bus_

I get the boring Job of telling y'all what's up, k?

So let's start with the Jonas'. They are bring Frankie their parents and band mates. They fills up a tour bus. A very large tour bus! I think someone's driving too or something but I'm not sure. They like a lot of people I suppose.

Miley or 'Hannah' is bringing Lilly or 'Lola'. I think Oliver is going to catch up with us later. Her dad is also coming. There is still a lot of room in her and I expect that we will stay in that one quite a bit. Miley's new assistant, Kay, is coming too. Jackson's staying home. What a relief.

As for Jill, she's bringing Moi. The dogs are obviously coming, they suffer separation anxiety for us. Our mom is staying home and our cousin Miles Blake is Jill's new assistant. Our cousin Ashley Blake fired him. He was her brother. Her old body guard is coming with us too. Citrus, he is awesome. We have a handshake. We won't be seeing much of them though probably I'm pretty sure that they are driving in the bus.

The first concert is at a venue in LA. Hollywood here we come!!!_  
_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Kevin's POV**_

_On the Blake Tour Bus_

"Lilly, I honestly don't plan on losing to a girl!" I told her

"Bring it on, Jonas!"

"My pleasure!"

"Shhhh!" Nick hissed from the couch. "Jill's asleep!" Jill was sleeping, her head on his shoulder. Gianna was sitting next to her reading.

"Okay, Nicky!" Lilly said in a small voice. Miley was asleep in a chair.

After Lilly won, by one point, she screamed waking up Jill. Nick at her and she instantly got quiet.

"Ha ha, you're in trouble!" I whisper yelled. She stuck her tongue out at me. I copied her. Gi snorted from the couch and shook her head.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Nick's POV**_

Jill blinked a few time and looked up at me. "Hey." She said.

"Hi." She moved around so that she was flat on the couch with her bare feet on my lap. She was staring at the ceiling.

"Where's everyone?" she asked the ceiling. The room was empty because I made them leave when they woke up Jill.

"Miley and Lilly are in the other room. Kevin is playing guitar somewhere. Joe's asleep. And Gianna stole your book and is probably with the girls."

"Oh…what time is the concert?"

"Well, we should be there in five minutes then we have to do sound-check, then lockdown then get ready then concert."

"Oh…Ok…" I tickled her feet. She giggled. "Ooo dat tickles!"

"Are you gonna go back to sleep now?" She nodded. She nodded, got comfy and drifted off to sleep.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Jill's POV**_

_**During Sound-Check**_

"Sound check, Sound check!" Joe and I were dancing around backstage during the sound check. This, my friends, is the true meaning of music on Red Bull.

"Jill, it's you're turn!" Robbie Ray called.

"Coming!" I ran over and grabbed the mic. "What song?"

"Umm… _As I Am_and then _Try_."

"Cool," I ran on stage. "…5, 6 , 7, 8!

"_I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride  
Commit or not commit is such a crazy tide  
It's sooner than I thought but you called me out  
I lost control and there's no doubt  
I'm gonna start all over  
_

_Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And Start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And Start all over  
I'm gonna start all over _

Fantastic and romantic  
All a big surprise  
You've got the warning hesitation pushed aside  
It's sooner than I want  
But you caught my heart  
I guess I'm ready now to start  
I'm gonna start all over…" 

"Good, good, good. Now where's your little sister?" I shrugged.

"Gianna, Gianna, to the stage." I announced in a man voice. Gianna came over to me when she was geared up. "Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded tentatively in reply. "Come on you'll be fine, everybody gets nervous before the show."

Just then Joe moon-walks by singing, "Concert Tonight, yeah, Concert Tonight!" I stopped him.

"But you're nervous…right?" I asked him.

"No way! I'm pumped!"

"Joe!"

"Yes."

"Leave!" I pushed him away." I turned back to Gi. "So, everybody except for Joe Jonas."

"Whatever…."

"Ok, let's get it started!"

A/N: **Bold is Jill **_Italics is Gianna _**Both is bold underline**

"**You're scared… you'll fall**_  
sometimes it seems impossible  
_**but your hopes…and dreams  
are closer than they seem**_  
_**Why not?**_  
_**Give yourself a chance**_  
Nothin's gonna hold you back  
_**Everything you want is right there waiting**_  
Whatcha wanna do  
_**Gotta have some faith in you**_  
_**Don't you know**_  
_**That you can have it all**

**If you TRY**_  
_**AND YOU JUST BELIEVE**_  
YOU CAN…YOU WILL  
REACH INSIDE  
_**DON'T BE SCARED TO DREAM  
YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL**_  
_**UNTIL YOU TRY…**"One reason I love Try is because Nick J is on drums and Kevin is on electric guitar and I'm on acoustic. Joe isn't on anything. I laugh at him. Ha Ha.

"Good job, girls! Now where's that Miley!"

Miley did Nobody's Perfect and Bigger Than Us. It was almost show time!

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Miley's POV**_

_Getting Dressed_

So, we're getting ready for the show right now, I'm getting my wig on at the moment and Lilly and Jill are watching. Jill's already dressed in white capris and a very cute red, yellow orange and white summer-ish top with red heels. She had white sunglasses on her head. She wasn't wearing a lot of make up but that would change for G.N.O. Then I'd be wearing the same thing at the DC Games only pink. **(A/N: I know she was Miley but pretend she was Hannah singing a Hannah song. She was wearing this yellow and black plaid skirt and a yellow and white and black top.) **Jill will be wearing the same thing only blue.

"Hola, Hannah!" Gianna let herself in. She was wearing a pink and light blue sundress and flip-flops. "Coma esta?"

"Hi!" I will be wearing and pink top, with a jean mini-skirt and white leggings. For shoes, you guessed in brown cowboys!

"I am so excited aren't you so excited!" Gianna exploded.

"I know I am so excited!" Lilly gushed.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Joe's POV**_

_5 Minutes Before Concert_

"Concert starts in 5!"

The concert is in 5 minutes. We start all together with the song _'All For One'._ Then 'Hannah' and the guys and I are doing _'We Got The Party', _then Hannah stays out for a little while then Jill comes and they do '_GNO'_ and then Hannah leaves so Jill can do her thing and then Nick goes to sing _'Just Friends'_ with Jill we do our thing and then we end with _'That's Just The Way We Roll'. _

There that took five minutes. Let's ROCK!

The music starts. The guys all come down from the ceiling.

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

_"The summer that we wanted," _Nick J sang._  
"Yeah, we finally got it!" _I sang._  
"Now's the time we get to share" _Kevin sang.

The girls rose up from under the stage._  
_

"_Each day we'll be together" _Jill sang  
_"Now until forever," _Hannah sang.

"_So everybody, everywhere" _they sang.

"_Let's take it to the beach" _Gianna sang._  
"Take it there together"_ us guys sang_  
"Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another" _The girls

"We're stronger this time,  
been there for each other" Guys 

"_Everything's just right!" _Girls.

"Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one!" All of us together.

"Summertime together," Jill_  
"Now we're even closer" _Hannah. 

"_That's the way it's meant to be" _Jill and Hannah_  
"Oh, we're just getting started" _Kevin._  
"Come and join the party" _Nick._  
"You deserve it, same as me" _Me._  
"Let's take it to the beach" _Gianna._  
"Take it together" _Guys._  
"Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another" _Girls

"We're stronger this time,  
been there for each other" Guys_  
"Everything's just right" _Girls_  
_

"_Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
_

_All for one, one!" _All._  
"Everybody up!" _Guys_  
"Everybody rock it!" _Girls_  
"Take it from the top!" _Guys_  
"And never ever stop it!" _Girls_  
"It's not about the future" _Guys_  
"It's not about the past" _Girls_  
"It's makin' every single day  
Last and last and last!  
Fun and sun'_

_What could be better?" _All _"Let's have fun  
Everyone together now!" _Gianna 

"Everybody, e-everybody now!  
This is where our summer really begins  
The very last time it's ever gonna be like this  
It's the party you don't wanna miss!" All_"Guys!  
Show 'em we can make some moves, hey!" _Guys_  
"Girls!  
Show 'em we know how to groove, oh!" _Girls_  
"Here" _Guys._  
"and now" _Girls._  
"Let's turn the party," _Guys. _  
"Out!" _Girls.  
_"Everybody jump in!" _All.

"Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Come on, everyone let's dance!  
We can't let this moment pass!  
Let's make this party last!  
All for one!  
All! For! One!" All. 

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Gianna's POV**_

"Hey guys! Let me hear ya yell!" I said. I put the mic out towards the crowd and they did scream. "Hello my name is Gianna Blake. I'm Jill sister and your MC this fine evening in Los Angles!" They yelled some more. "So how'd you guys like that song?" They screamed. "Good, I thought it was great too! Anyway on with the show, Jill is gonna get her butt off stage for a little while so Hannah and the JoBros can sing, 'We Got The Party!' Everybody enjoy this show!" Jill and I ran of stage to 'Lola' while they started the song.

"Quick, Jill, they need you in quick change." Lilly said.

"OOO!" Jill said running in that direction.

"You guys did awesome!"

"Thanks!"

"And by the way you're a great MC person!"

"You're so sweet!"

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Lilly's POV**_

"_Trying to make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one."_ Miley had just finished _One in A Million_ and she had one more song until Jill went out to do _G.N.O._

"_Don't let no small frustration  
Ever bring you down….no, no, no, no  
Just take a situation  
And turn it all around _

With a new attitude…everything can change  
Make it how ya want it to be  
Staying mad, why do that…give yourself a break  
Laugh about it and you'll see…(that)  
LIFE'S WHAT YOU MAKE IT  
SO LET'S MAKE IT ROCK  
LIFE'S WHAT YOU MAKE IT  
SO COME ON…  
Everybody now

Why be sad, broken hearted  
There's so much to do…yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
life is hard or it's a party  
the choice is up to you  


_With a new attitude…everything can change  
Make it how ya want it to be  
Staying sad, why do that…give yourself a break  
I know you wanna party with me…(cause)  
LIFE'S WHAT YOU MAKE IT  
SO LET'S MAKE IT ROCK  
LIFE'S WHAT YOU MAKE IT  
SO COME ON…  
Everybody now  
LET'S CELEBRATE IT  
JOIN IN EVERYONE  
YOU DECIDE  
CAUSE LIFE'S…WHAT YOU MAKE IT _

Things are lookin' up  
Any time you want  
All ya gotta do is realize that  
It's under your control  
So let the good times Rock & Roll…hey…" 

"Ok, y'all I will right back!" Miley ran off stage and into the dressing room without acknowledging me. Joe came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi."

"I'm tired."

"The concert just started!"

"So…"

"You're not going to fall asleep on me are you?"

"NO!"

"You'd better not!"

"Ok. I promise." Then I reached up and kissed him.

"Get a room!" Jill yelled. Jill was standing tapping her foot waiting for Miley. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I'm coming!" Miley said running next to the other of the stage.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Jill's POV**_

The music started. We ran onstage.

"Lemme hear ya!" Miley 'Hannah' shouted.

"1, 2, 3, 4" I yelled.

"_Don't call me, leave me alone,  
Not gonna answer my phone.  
Cause I don't,  
No I won't,  
See you", _I sang

"I'm out to have a good time.  
To get you off of my mind!  
Cause I don't,  
And I won't,  
Need You!" Hannah sang.

"Send out a 911,  
We're gonna have some fun,  
Hey boy, you know you better run!" We sang_  
"'Cause it's a girl's night!  
It's alright,  
Without you!  
I'm gonna stay out,  
And play out,  
Without you!  
You'd better hold tight,  
'Cause girl's night's,  
Without you!" _We sang._  
Let's go, G.N.O!  
Let's go, G.N.O!  
Let's go, G.N.O, let's go!  
It's a girl's night!" _

"I'll dance with somebody new,  
Won't have to think about you." Hannah sang 

"_And who knows?  
What let go  
Will lead to" _We sang

"You'll hear from every one.  
You'll get the 411.  
Hey boy,  
You knew this day would come!" I sang.

"Cause it's a girl's night!  
It's alright,  
Without you!  
I'm gonna stay out,  
And play out,  
Without you!" We sang_  
"Let's go, G.N.O!  
Let's go, G.N.O!  
Let's go, G.N.O, let's go!"  
_

I danced with one of Hannah's guy background dancers.

_  
"Hey boy,  
Don't you wish that you could've been a good boy?  
Try to find another girl like me, boy.  
Feel me when I tell you when I'm fine,  
It's time for me to draw the line!" _I sang._  
"I say"_

_  
"Hey boy," _Hannah joined me._  
"Don't you wish that you could've been a good boy?  
Try to find another girl like me, boy.  
Feel me when I tell you when I'm fine,  
And it's time for me to draw the line!" _

"'Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright,  
Without you!  
I'm gonna stay out,  
And play out,  
Without you!  
You'd better hold tight,  
'Cause girl's night's,  
Without you!" We sang.  
"Let's go, G.N.O!  
Let's go, G.N.O!  
Let's go, G.N.O, let's go!  
It's a girl's night!" We ended the song. 

"Thank you so much guys! Now, give up for Ms. Jillian Blake!" Hannah said running off stage.

"Give a round of applause to her! Ok guys I'm going to take like a minute or two to change! But while I'm gone you guys are going to talk with my little sister Gianna!" the crowd roared.

Gianna came out gave me a hug and I ran off. I needed to change for Try. Gianna was all ready dressed in a black and white polka dot strapless dress. Before I got into my dressing room I heard Gianna ask , "So who wants to hear stories about the Jonas Brothers and Jill from when they were little?" I rolled my eyes.

I got on my jeans and this light blue dress that had a detachable skirt the at one point Gianna will pull of the skirt part of for me at some point in the song and so I will be wearing jeans and a tank top. I'm wearing black strap-y heels.

I'm going to be entering on that rising platform and Gianna is going to be sitting on the stairs that are on stage. I grab my guitar and stand in position with my headset. I hear Gianna say, "Ok, so the next song is one Jill just finished writing. Nick J will be on drums, Kevin is going to be on the electric guitar, Jill's playing her guitar, and Joe's backstage listening with his girlfriend. Here is _'Try'"_

The platform begins rising. I start strumming. Nick starts too.

A/N: **Bold is Jill **_Italics is Gianna _**Both is bold underline**

"**You're scared… you'll fall**_  
sometimes it seems impossible  
_**but your hopes…and dreams  
are closer than they seem**_  
_**Why not?**_  
_**Give yourself a chance**_  
Nothin's gonna hold you back  
_**Everything you want is right there waiting**_  
Whatcha wanna do  
_**Gotta have some faith in you**_  
_**Don't you know**_  
_**That you can have it all" **Gianna pulls off my skirt-ish thing.

"**If you TRY**_  
_**AND YOU JUST BELIEVE**_  
YOU CAN…YOU WILL  
REACH INSIDE  
_**DON'T BE SCARED TO DREAM  
YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL**_  
_**UNTIL YOU TRY…**

**You're fears.. and doubts**_  
_**They find a way to break you down**_  
But it's not.. the end  
You get right back up again  
_**Why not**_  
_**Give yourself a chance**_  
Nothin's gonna hold you back _  
**Everything you want is right there waiting**_  
Whatcha wanna do  
_**Gotta have some faith in you**_**  
**_**Don't you know  
That you can have it all**

**If you TRY**_  
_**AND YOU JUST BELIEVE**_  
YOU CAN…YOU WILL  
REACH INSIDE  
_**DON'T BE SCARED TO DREAM  
YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL**_  
_**UNTIL YOU TRY… **

_What's the matter with believing that you can do anything ._.**oh  
Take control and make the future what you want it to be  
****That's when you'll see**

Kevin has his guitar solo.

**If you TRY**_  
_**AND YOU JUST BELIEVE**_  
YOU CAN…YOU WILL  
REACH INSIDE  
_**DON'T BE SCARED TO DREAM  
YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL**_  
_**UNTIL YOU  
TRY, **_  
_**AND YOU JUST BELIEVE**_  
YOU CAN…YOU WILL  
REACH INSIDE  
_**DREAMS ARE POSSIBLE**_  
_**YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL**_  
_**UNTIL YOU TRY…****JUST TRY****  
TRY" **The crowd exploded in applaud.

I gave Gianna a hug, "Thank you guys so much, see you later!" she said before running.

I went to give Kevin a hug and he went off. Then I went to Nick I gave a hug and a quick peck on the check then said, "Okay, now give the drums back!" Everyone laughed.

The stage was now mine. I think that's the way I liked it best… "Okay, as you guys all know, I'm a fighter!" The music started, first I talked.

"_After all you put me through _

_You'd think I'd dispise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you  
'Cause you made that much stronger…" _Then I started singing._  
_

"_Well I thought I knew you  
Thinking that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust  
Cause your bluff  
time is up  
cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side  
always down for the ride  
but your joyride  
just came down in flames  
cause your deeds  
sold me out in shame _

After all of the stealing, your cheating  
you probably think  
that I hold resentment for you  
but...you're wrong  
Cause if it wasn't for all that  
you tried to do  
I wouldn't know  
just how capable  
I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Never saw it coming  
all of your backstabbing  
just so you could  
cash in on my good thing  
before I realized your game  
I heard your going round  
playing the victim now  
but don't even begin  
feeling I'm the one to blame  
cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies  
guess you wanted to harm me  
but that won't work any more  
no more...it's over

Cause if it wasn't for  
all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how  
to be this way now and  
never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  


_Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU WON'T STOP ME _

I am a fighter and I (fighter and I)  
I ain't gon stop (I ain't gon stop)  
There is no turning back  
I'VE HAD ENOUGH 

_Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter." _There were only a few people in the world who never what that song was _really_ about.

After that I sang, Let's Dance, See You Again, I Want Everything, East Nothumberland High, and Teenager.

"…_Give me a break I'm just a teenager  
I'm automatically attracted to danger  
I can't help myself  
Can be no one else  
I'm just a teenager  
Give me a break I'm just a teenager." _

"Alright guys," I grabbed a stool, "I'm going to sing two new songs, one of them is going on my album and the other…well I'm not sure. This first song is about this guy who cheated on me, not to long ago, at this party and I was doing I concert but my friends told me about and than I dumped him."

I strummed and started singing.

"_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes... _

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me…" **(A/N: I don't want to put the whole song, I will in another chapter.) **

"So, how'd you like it?!" I crowd cheered. "Good! My next song is about someone, and I won't tell you who it is but, if you're really smart you might figure it out, but if not you'll find out later tonight."

I played _'I'd Lie'. _The crowd seemed to love it even more. I stood up, put my guitar down and said, "So what smarty-pants knows who it's about?" I few hands went up. "Okay, keep it to yourself, cause he's coming to sing with me right now so come on out." Nick came out with our electric guitars and gave me a hug and kissed me, people 'aww-ed' and stuff, I pinched him on the arm, "Ow.." but nobody noticed.

He got his own stool and we sat down and started to strum.

"_There she goes again, the girl I'm in love with, it's cool we're just friends, we walk the halls at school, we know it's casual, it's cool we're just..." _He sang.

"_I don't wanna lead you on" _we sang together.

"_No." _only he sang.

"_The truth is I've grown fond"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love, just you and me_" we sang.

"_'Til the end of time"_ I sang.

"_'Til I'm on her mind, it'll happen"_ he sang.

"_I've been making lots of plans_" I sang.

"_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_" we harmonized.

"_I'll just keep on dreaming_," he sang.

"_But it's cool cause we're just friends_" we sang.

"_Small talk on IM Just one word sentences It's cool we're just friends And if I had my way We'd talk and talk all day Yeah_" He sang.

"_Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love, just you and me_" we sang.

"_'Til the end of time"_ I sang.

"_'Til I'm on her mind, it'll happen_" he sang.

"_I've been making lots of plans"_ I sang.

"_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_" we harmonized.

"_I'll just keep on dreaming,"_ he sang.

"_But it's cool cause we're just friends_" we sang. _"Thinking about how, we're gonna say our vows it's cool we're just friends."_

"_As she walks down the aisle, I see all my friends smile"_ he sang.

"_Cause now we're more than friends" we sang. "Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love, just you and me, 'til the end of time, 'til I'm on your mind, it'll happen, we've been making lots of plans, like a picket fence and a rose garden, I'll just keep on dreaming, keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends" _

I'm pretty sure everyone screamed for us. Nick pulled me into a tight hug and didn't let me go until the lights went out and then he kissed me, passionately. I was a good thing nobody could see us because I was blushed really badly.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Lilly's POV**_

"Aww…that was really sweet, Jilly!" I said after they got off stage. She went to go change. The guys were on stage. They sang 'Kids of the Future' first and now their singing 'Australia'

"_You never listen to me  
I know I'm better off alone  
Everybody knows it's true  
Yeah we all see through you  
No it won't be hard to do  
Throw away my stuff from you  
Oh  
So, I'll wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
'cause I know she'll be from Australia  
She's so beautiful…"  
_

After that song Jill was back.

"Where's Miley?"

"Right here!" she and Gi came up from behind us.

They started 'Games"

"_I'm waiting for you right outside  
The place we first locked eyes  
(Oh..)  
I feel like we're both loosing sight  
We don't get to do this twice  
And I wonder...  
Will you care  
When I'm gone  
And it's done  
And I've really had enough  
And I'm sorry  
For the trouble  
Thats been costing us so much  
Splitting apart, its getting harder to tell what you want  
So bored with these games, games…"_

The song ended then they play other songs and end with_ 'Hollywood'. _We all know that this is Jill's favorite song.

_.As time was ticking  
We were winning  
And it all was going as planned  
Politicians stand between the lines  
Of making headlines, street signs"_ Jill grabbed her electric guitar and ran onstage and took a place next to Kev. The guys looked at her like she was crazy. She only shrugged and sang along._  
"Saying you're going the wrong way  
Fading faster now _

You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cuz we're gone  
And dont forget to  
Hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots  
Cuz we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories cuz we're gone  
We're gone, so gone

Fallen soilders, all around us  
But we're still standing strong  
Embarrassing and contradicting  
Cuz now we're making headlines, primetime  
Saying 'what a story!'  
Billboards, packed tours  
Don't forget

You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cuz we're gone  
And don't forget to  
Hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots  
Cuz we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories cuz we're gone  
We're gone, so gone

And game over, you're done  
Out of left field we won  
Pack our bags  
Yeah, we'll run  
Hollywood here we come

You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cuz we're gone  
And don't forget to  
Hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots  
Cuz we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories cuz we're gone  
We're gone

You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cuz we're gone." Jill ran back to us andthe stage went black. The guys ran off to us. Jill gave them this look that said 'What did I do? 

Miley and I laughed. "You're not mad are you?" I asked Joe.

"No! Just kinda confused."

"Oh, ok let's go sing a song!"

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Jillian's POV**_

During the song a slideshow will be in the background of baby pictures and when we were little and since we moved to Malibu. The slideshow starts when the music does. That would be now… The guys came out first.

"_I woke up on my roof with my brothers," _Joe sang._  
"There's a whale in the pool with my mother  
And my dad paints the house different colors"  
_

Hannah, Gi and I came out. _"Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?" _we sang

"And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
'but that's just the way we roll" we all sang.

"You got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancing," Joe was singing and peeked around at the slide show and there was a video of Gianna and I trying to do the bop To The Top dance. Keyword there is TRYING._  
"Pop and lock, battle dance against Hanson  
If we lose, all the girls, they'll be laughing"  
_

"_Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?" _I ran off stage and grabbed Frankie's arm and dragged him on stage. I started dancing with him.

"And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
'but that's just the way we roll" we all sang.

"'Cause we're old enough to know" Joe said. _  
"We're never letting go." _Nick sang._  
'Cause that's just the way we roll" _Joe, Nick, and I.

"And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
'but that's just the way we roll" Nick sang.

"And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
'cause that's just the way we roll  
That's just the way we roll  
That's just the way we roll!" We ended the song by jumping in the air hand in hand. 

"Thank you everybody! GOOD NIGHT!" We all ran off stage into a big group hug

(A/N: That was the longest chapter ever you don't even know!!!! It took me like 3 days to write!!! I OWN ABSOLUTLY NOTHING WHATSOEVER!


	14. Anywhere, I'll Be There

AN: So sorry guys for the long wait I've been really busy lately and I will update very soon...I hope... Here is the boring chapter. Disclaimer: I own Jill and Gianna and that's about it! Not anything esle. Too Bad...

_**Jill's POV**_

_The Next Morning_

Well, I could tell you that the concert went perfect, which it did, but my life would be so much better if my face wasn't on all the tabloids, AGAIN! And guess whose fault is it? Nick Jonas! That's who! I could kill him right about now! My little sister has confined me to my tour bus. Yes, so I couldn't release my wrath on any unsuspecting fans or people I care about. Yes, Nick too. I just don't want to blow up and be in the magazines solo.

**JillyBean has signed on.**

Nick was on. And as soon as I signed on, he signed off. He must've handed the computer to Kev because he signed on three seconds later.

**#1Jonas has signed on**

**#1Jonas:** hola

**JillyBean: **I hate him.

**#1Jonas: **yes that's why he signed off…

**JillyBean: **is he afraid of me?

**#1Jonas: **he knows it's your 'time of month'

**JillyBean: **Wow Kev NEVER SAY or TYPE THAT EVER EVER EVER AGAIN!

**#1Jonas: **loL

**JillyBean: …**

**#1Jonas: **rofl

**JillyBean: **How do you know?

**#1Jonas: **How could you not know that we know?

**JillyBean: **well...

**#1Jonas: **do you want the story?

**JillyBean: **Nope! No thanks I'd rather not talk to my boyfriend's brother about my girly issues

**#1Jonas:** understandable

**JillyBean: **thx

**#1Jonas: **Sooo…

**JillyBean: **tell him I'll live.

**#1Jonas: **gasps really!

**JillyBean: **shut up

**#1Jonas: …**

**JillyBean: **thank you!

**#1Jonas: …**

**JillyBean: **when r we gonna get there?

**#1Jonas: …**

**JillyBean: **you can talk now!

_**Miley's POV**_

_One Week Later_

_1:00 in the Afternoon_

We're in Texas!

SO, tonight we don't have a concert tonight so Lilly, Jill and I (Gi was hanging out with Frankie) are gonna go have some girl time. Well we were having girl time until we were interrupted.

We were sitting in the food court of this mall near the hotel we were staying at when Lilly says, "Yikes!"

"What?" Jill asked looking around.

"Miley," she began, "Duck and cover!" she pointed at a table nearby.

"Aww, sweet niblets!" I hid behind the book Jill brought with her. She was like never without a book. This one was called _My Sister's Keeper. _She was only at the beginning so she wasn't to into it quite yet.

"I repeat, WHAT!" Jill says.

"JaKayla at 2 o clock!" I said 'JaKayla' in disgust. She looked over, her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh!"

"I know!"

"Mikayla!" she got up and ran over.

"Jilly!" the she-devil yelled back. They hugged. That's right, hugged!

"Say what?!" I almost screamed. Jill took no notice to Jake.

"Oh wow!" Lilly said. Jill waved us over. We reluctantly made our way over there.

"Miley… Lilly… what are you guys doing here?" Jake asked. He knew the secret but _she _didn't.

"Well you see, I brought them on tour with me, Hannah, and the Jo Bros!" Jill saved me. "Mikayla, these are my new neighbors, Lilly and Miley." She told _her._

"Oh yeah I know them! You guys tried to get my fired and then…yeah…"

Jill twirled around to us. "You did what?"

"Long story! Really long! Too long really!" Lilly said.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. We didn't wait for a reply, Lilly and I dragged her back over to our table. "You're her friend!" I whisper-yelled.

"Well, she's my cousin's cousin on the other side." Jill tried to explain. We were confused.

"Huh?" Lilly said.

"Okay, on my mom's side I have cousins who live in Manhattan, Mikayla, is their cousin, on the other side of their family. I'm on the dad's side and she's on the mom's side."

"Oh, okay so she kinda has to like you…" I trailed off. Jill raised an eyebrow. "Mikayla hates Hannah, and I mean HATES!"

"Really?" I nodded and told her about the whole movie thing last year. "Wow! She is just so nice to me and she seems okay with Hannah Montana."

"Really?!" Lilly and I said in unison.

"Oh yeah, my cousin Alex loves you and we talk about your songs and when she's around she joins in!"

"Wow!" I came to a realization that maybe she just was jealous. Or she has a spilt personality. Either way… "So she's really not mean?"

"Well I don't know! For all I know she could really hate my guts too!" Lilly nodded. "So she likes you guys right?"

"Yup." I said.

"Well," Lilly said to me. "She likes you! I'm not sure if she really cares about me. Or knows that I exist…" Jill made her mouth like an O. "Right so we should probably get back to them before they get suspicious."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lilly's POV**_

"So, Mikayla, what are you two doing here?" Jill asked when we got back to Jake and Mikayla.

"We are filming the sequel to the movie we were in last year." Jake explained.

"Oh, so are you two dating?" I asked.

Mikayla sighed, "No…" Jake was to busy looking at Miley to care that Mikayla was upset about the fact.

"Hey, Miles, can I talk to you?"

"Oh if you must!"

"I must." Jake dragged Miley away leaving me with Jill and Mikayla. Jill was staring out into space for a little bit and Mikayla was texting someone and I was watching.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Jill announced after a few moments. "I'll be right back." She walked off leaving me all alone with Mikayla. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. My purse started singing 'True Friend'.

"Are you a fan?" Mikayla asked as I dug through my purse. I nodded. When I finally got to my cell phone I saw Jill had texted me.

_Ask her about Hannah and me!!!! _I closed my cell and looked up at Mikayla.

"Are you?"

"A little bit… I'm mean to her most of the time but I guess she is really good…"

"Really?" she nodded.

"What about Jillian?"

"Oh, Jilly? She's really great. Not only with her music, but she's great person as well. I just kind of wish I knew Hannah as well as I know Jill."

"Really? Good!" Mikayla looked confused. "Well, she knows Hannah and she heard from Hannah that you didn't like Hannah so she was wondering if you really liked her."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Jake POV**_

_Meanwhile_

"Listen, Miley, I'm gonna get right down to it. I-" Miley cut me off.

"JAKE! There is nothing left to say! I'm happy! I'm on tour with the best friends in the whole world! If I let you back into my world again I'm just going to get crushed again! I don't want that! I trusted you before with my secrets but I won't make that same mistake again!" I was taken back.

"Please Miley! Forgive me! If I do it again I will forget about you too!"

"Have you heard Jill's song East Northumberland High?"

"Yes…"

"Well it might as well be about you." She poked me hard in the chest.

"Ow!" I rubbed the spot.

"Look, Jake. I'm sorry. I just need time I think I need to not see you for a while. Okay?"

"So, I guess this is goodbye…"

"For now… yeah…"

"Well we should get back…"

"Yeah let's go!"

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Miley's POV**_

After my little chat with Jake we went back to the table and I saw something I never thought I'd ever see. Lilly and Mikayla. Talking, laughing, like old pals! This is horrible! And where did Jill go?

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Joe's POV**_

_Meanwhile At The Hotel in the Blake's Room_

"When are they going to get back!" I demanded.

"There girls, it's the mall do the math." Gianna was play Wii boxing with Frankie, Frankie was winning, and Nick and Kevin… well I'm not quite sure.

"But Lilly and I have a date at 6:30."

"Well what time is it now?"

"2:30." I reply. Gianna loses to Frankie and turns to me.

"Joe, ya wanna know what?"

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

"Your stupid!"

Frankie gasped, "Gi, you said a bad word."

"Oops! Right, I'm sorry Frankie." She turned to me again. "Your mentally challenged!"

"But don't girls start getting ready like, 2 hours ahead of time?"

She sat down next to me, "Joe she totally likes you. She obviously has to get something to wear for your date, okay." I nodded.

"Joe," Frankie asked. "Do you love Lilly?"

"You know Frankie…I think I do…"

"Well, Joseph, I know you do!" Gianna said lying down on he bed. "And I'm pretty sure Lilly loves you back."

"Really!" Gi nodded. "Good because I'm asking her to be my official girlfriend tonight."

"Oh so that's why your being so antsy! I was beginning to worry about you. You guys go on a date every time we get a day off."

"I'm gonna go play with Kev and Nick now, okay?" That was Frankie. We said okay.

"Good," I said after he left. "Frankie can't keep a secret. I got her this."

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Gianna's POV_

Joe pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it.

I think I past out!

I'm not kidding!

He got her this beautiful diamond necklace with her name on it. It was gorgeous. "Oh my gosh! Joe it's beautiful!"

"Good!" he was definitely pleased that I was mesmerized with the gift. He hid it away in his pocket again.

"You really do love her don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." I hugged him.

"You are a such a sweetie sometimes!"

"I know!"

I rolled my eyes at him.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Later the Night_

"So what do you want to watch, J?" I asked Jill. We were alone in our room, finally. There was always company it seemed. I flicked through the movie channels.

"I dunno what's on?" She was reading a book and eating a huge brownie. She was wearing her glasses. There are very stylish, Ray-Bans. I always wondered why she didn't wear them all the time. Considering she needs them for distance, and not reading. She's weird.

"Umm…there's Accepted!"

"Nah, I want to enjoy my wad." she replied flatly without taking her eyes away from the book.

"Ooo, my favorite game!" I squealed clapping my hands.

"What is?" Nick said walking in. I groaned. Bella growled for a moment until she figured out it was Nick. Why did everyone get keys to everybody's room?

"Say a Line, or Drop a Line." Jill she took another bite of her ginormous brownie. Where can I get one of those? "Here." she took I little bit off her brownie and handed it to me. Is she reading my mind or something. "Or something." Am I saying this out loud? "No." Okay, I'm officially crazy! "Honey, you were crazy long, long ago." She isn't smiling or anything. Just blank expression and flat answers. Nick was confused. He sat down next to me. "Pfttt! Whatever!" I giggled.

"Yes, that is what the game is called!"

"Okay then…"

"Cool! My turn!" Jill said, still reading. "Umm… Simpsons Movie."

"Spider Pig, Spider Pig, does what ever a spider pig does!" Nick and I sang in unison.

"Nick, do you want to play?"

"Sure thing."

"Good, now pick one of us, and name a movie."

"Okay, Jill, The Breakfast Club."

"Wait! Have you seen that movie?" I asked.

"No."

"He gets up, we all get up, it'll be anarchy!" Jill said with fluency.

"How do you know this?" he asked her.

"Jill's the all reining champion. It took me like two years to stump her."

"Nick," Jill said. "Just Friends." I smiled.

He thought for a moment. "I have no clue."

"Drop a Line!" we yelled at him.

I handed him the phone "Call…Jessica Alba!" I yelled.

"Do you happen to have her number?"

"No…'

"Then, no."

"Fine, call Ashley Tisdale!"

"Do you have her number?"

"She's on my speed dial. And I know the number by heart." she took out her phone. "I'll block the number." she dialed and then tossed it to Nick.

"What do I say?"

"Use you imagination."

Just then there was an urgent sounding bang on the door. I jumped up and looked through the peephole. It was Joe. I opened the door. He pulled me out the door.

"She said yes!"

"Oh my God! Really!"

He nodded. He looked so happy. It made me a bit teary. "She said she feels the same way! Gianna, I think she's the one."

"That is so awesome!" I hugged him tight. "Do Kevin and-"

"No, just you. I need to tell them now though."

"Well, Nick's in here if you can imagine. You can tell Jill too."

"Cool, let's go."

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Jill's POV**_

_At Concert the Next Evening_

"…_Get off your seat  
On your feet  
Raise your hands  
Feel the beet  
Let it go  
Lose control  
Feel it in your soul  
Don't you know what you can do  
If you have faith in you  
Let's not be invisible  
There's no where lyin  
Let's just go _

We can  
We can break outta here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can  
We can forget the pain  
Spendin our breaks  
Become a broken chain  
We are broken chains  
Good and broken

We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
Good and broken" I only had one more song to sing until Just Friends. I mix up the order every day. Just to be a pain. My last song had a dedication. 

"Everybody, my last song until Nick comes on is dedicated to all off my friends, but it really has a main dedication. It's someone really close to my heart."

I was trying really really hard not to break down it tears. I glanced off stage at Gi and I could tell her story was very similar.

"This person isn't probably who you'd think. Not my sister. Not Kevin, Joe, Nick, Frankie, Hannah, or Lola. Not Mommy. Not…Daddy. Not anyone you guys are aware off. But they are just so important to me and they need to know that I love them more than anyone it the whole world!"

I looked at Gianna again. She was buried unto Kevin's chest. God, he was so good to her. And me.

"Anyway, this person will probably never know that I said this but I'm saying it. Guys, my final song is _Right Here._

"_I'll be right here when you need me  
Anytime just keep believin  
And I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here _

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
_And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here _

Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere I'll be there

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away

Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here  
_  
Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be  
Right here _

Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here  
Oh yeah yeah  
I'm right here" 

"Thank you, guys!"

After Just Friends when the lights went down. I cried into Nick's chest. And when I got off stage Gianna and I cried with each other only stopping for the finale.

"Gianna," I said after the concert when we were on the bus getting ready to leave Texas behind. "We have too have a GNI"

"Good, very good!"

Okay there it was isn't that great now I gotta go write the next chapter!!!


	15. Hold on, Baby Your Losing It

_**Gianna's POV**_

"So guys I'm gonna tell you guys about something Jill an I do sometimes." I announced during a quick change. "We have a girl's night in. What we do is we go get a whole bunch of Chinese food, and Ben and Jerry's ice cream and we rent some movies to watch and then we lock ourselves in our tour bus and we listen to all our favorite songs and we have lots and lots of fun. We are going to be doing that tomorrow night." I realized my time was up for talking. "Anyway here is my sister Jillian Blake with See You Again!"

_**Jilly's POV**_

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"Mint chocolate chip I told you!" Gianna said over the phone.

"I know but what else?"

"American Pie I suppose."

"Cool see you at the bus." I hung up.

Gianna and I were both at different stores and we were going to two separate Chinese places because hen you're me or any celebrity, when you buy four things of Ben and Jerry ice cream and then go buy a ton of Chinese food 20 minutes later they begin to think your heartbroken or something… hehe…. Anyway…

_Later That Night Eating Our Yummy Dinner of Mushu Pork_

We had the music cranked and all but we weren't really listening.

"_And you know  
It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
(You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
(You know it's just too little too late)"_

"So do you remember that one time at the beach, when-" Gianna was cut off by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I got up and opened the door. Sitting on the doorstep was two dozen roses. A dozen for me and a dozen for Gi. I carried both of them in and read the card it said:

_Dear Jill and Gianna,_

_Have a great night, we love ya!_

_Love,_

_Kevin, Joe, Nick, Frankie, Denise, and Paul_

It was short and sweet, but so meaningful to a person like Jillian Blake.

_Even Later That Very Same Evening While Eating A Quite Healthy Dessert Of Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream_

_(What a mouthful)_

The movie theme tonight was, drum roll please, dadadadadadadadaaaaaaaaaa! ADAM SANDLER!!! YAY!

"Which one should we watch first?" Gianna asked me.

"Well which one's do we have?"

"We have,… now prepare yourself, we have Reign Over Me, Click, The Longest Yard, Spanglish, 50 First Dates, Anger Management, Eight Crazy Nights, Mr. Deeds, Big Daddy, The Waterboy, The Wedding Singer, Happy Gilmore, Billy Madison." She finished out of breath.

"Ummm, Billy Madison." Gianna gave me this look. A look that said Oh-My-God-I-Can't-Believe-You-Made-Me-Say-All-Of-Those-Just-So-You-Could-Say-The-Last-One-I-Said. It was a short look with a long message.

_Even Later That Night Watching Click_

_(We Saved The Best For Last)_

Too bad we were nearly passed out and about five pounds heavier.

"Hey girls we are at the hotel." Kevin said walking in with Nick. "Come on get up."

"No no, I think I'll stay here." Gianna said not opening her eyes.

"Uh no no I don't think you will."

"Well guys your gonna have to carry us." I said not opening my eyes.

"Come on, it is 3 in the morning we're tired too." Kevin whined.

"Yes, maybe but you got to sleep!" I said

"Actually I'm pretty sure I fell asleep during Mr.Deeds." Gianna said.

"Gi, we didn't watch Mr. Deeds…"

"Well I guess I did fall asleep."

"Whatever!"

"Gianna come on." Kev said.

"Wait we do get carried?"

"If it makes you happy." Nick said.

So that's how we got piggy back rides up to our room! Isn't life grand?!

_Later That Week_

"So our friend Jillian Blake has a birthday tomorrow!" Joe sang as Hannah and Lola walked me out on stage in my pretty white birthday dress. "Come on Jill sit down on the stool surprise!"

"Uh, no."

"Um, excuse me what was that?"

"I said no."

"Hey Lola will you hold this for a sec?" He handed the mic to Lilly. He picked me up and sat me down on the stool. He got the mic back from Lilly.

"Hey, Joe guess what?" I said in a quiet voice. "I hate you."

"Love you too, hit it!"

"_Hello Beautiful  
Hows it going  
I hear its wonderful  
In California  
I've been missin' you  
Its true _

But tonight, I'm gonna fly  
But tonight, Im gonna FLY!  
Cause I go across the world  
And see everything, and never be satisfied  
If I couldnt see those eyes

Hello Beautiful  
Its been a long time  
Since my phone rung  
And you've been on that line  
And I've been missing you  
Its true

But tonight, I'm gonna fly  
But tonight, Im gonna FLY! Oh Yeah!  
Cause I go across the world  
And see everything, and never be satisfied  
If I couldnt see those eyes" The boys sang to me. At the end we gathered center stage in a group hug. 

"Where would I be without friends like these?" I whispered in voice so low my mic didn't pick it up._  
_

_Later On_

_The Last Song Before That's Just The Way We Roll _

"This is new song for you guys, that's kind of what this tour is all about, when I'm ready to play a new song I'm gonna play it!" I said after a big sip of water. "And this song is dedicated to my favorite person in the world, my sister. And she's probably backstage wondering what I'm taking about because I wrote this part of this song last summer when she went on this big trip with all her friends for the weekend and was really self-conscious at the time and didn't think she was pretty or whatever. Then the next part came to me more recently she started going out with these really terrible guys but she didn't know how much better she can do. Well Gianna this one's for you."

"_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, cause I know you…"_ I made this song strictly acoustic so I didn't need to tell the band so they were confused.

_"Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
You cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
Not his price to pay…_

_Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
You cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone  
_

_You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone... oh  
Goodbye, baby  
Goodbye, baby  
With a smile, baby, baby."_

"Thank you and goodnight!"

Sorry it's been FOREVER!!! But I thinking that if I don't get like 5 reviews before Sunday I might discontinue the story because if no one's reading it why should I waste time?


	16. Keep On Rockin'

_**Miley's POV**_

_Going Somewhere the Next Day at 6:30pm_

"Where are you taking me?" Jill asked from the backseat, blindfolded.

"For the, umm... fiftieth time, you'll see!" Lilly responded from the driver's seat.

We were taking her somewhere for her birthday. We got to New Jersey last night and we were staying the Jonases and Blake's old houses. They are owned by family members now. So anyway, we didn't want her to know where we are bringing her.

"I wonder what where we're going, Jill, what to you think? Well I don't know, Jill, why don't we ask Miley, wait we did. She's not telling" Jill said. I rolled my eyes at her. "All right this blindfold think ain't working for me!"

"Too bad!" Lilly and I said together.

"Hey, Lilly, call D-man and asked him if about the thing with the thing." I told her. D-man was Oliver. The thing with the thing was... I'm not quite sure but Lilly will know.

"Okay!" She dialed. "Hey, are you game?... Good!...No!...Fine then...Good-bye!..." She dialed Joe's number. "Hi! Are you... Oh I'm good!" She blushed. Aww, she didn't have to finish her sentence! "Awesome,...Uh-oh,...WHAT! Let me talk to him!"

I was confused. So I got the phone. "What happened?" Joe told me this big long story about how Kevin ruined the cake. "Tell him to fix it! We're going to be there in 15 minutes!" He agreed then hung up.

Okay, I'll tell, we're throwing her a birthday party. A huge one. Like we've been planning it for like three months.

Here's just some of the guest list:

The Jonases, her Mom

Me, Lilly, and Oliver

Mikayla, The Russo Family

Jake Ryan, HSM Main six people

Her cousins Ashley Blake and Maddie Fitzpatrick

London Tipton

Friends from NJ Jess, Ally, Katie and Lindsey, Mandy

Aly and AJ, JOJO

That's 34 people already. It was of course, a Super Sweet 16. But not on the TV show.

Lilly was quietly singing to herself.

_"I don't think about it_

_Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears _

_I'll just live without fear _

_I'm so happy cause-"_

"What's that your singing, Lils?" Jill whispered.

"Nothing! Nope! Not anything!"

"Lilly, what is it?" I said, nudging her elbow.

"It's nothing okay!"

"Fine, okay!"

"Meow!" Gianna said.

"Can I please take this thing off? PLEASE?" Jill said.

"NO!"

_**Jill's POV**_

So as it turns out, I have wonderful friends.

This is the most amazing day ever.

My best friends besides Jonas Boys from New Jersey are here. Also Oliver is here! We missed him so much! Gianna seemed extra excited, I think she like-likes him! Ooo!

So I just opened my presents and along with an incredible new CD collection, a Sidekick, a new iPod, and good smelling stuff like lotion, perfume, shampoo and conditioner to last me just about forever. But my favorite so far has been my…wait for it…new CAR! It's amazing, just beautiful. It's a Too bad I can't drive it! Nick and I made this deal when we were like 13 that since my birthday is first, he drives first.

"Jillian?" my mom came up from behind me. "Can you come with me?" I nodded and followed her. We came out to a balcony. "I want you to have this." She held out a ring box. I opened it. It was her gold wedding band.

I slipped it on my ring finger on my right hand. It fit perfectly. "Thank you."

_Later That Night_

There was live entertainment there by someone. I have no idea who. This is why I'm trying to find someone who did know.

_"Everything I do (oh)_

_brings me back to you"_

"Hey, Alex! Who is singing?" I asked my cousin. She just shrugged and walked away, which was so not like her.

_"And I die_

_One day at a time _

_'Cause I just cant seem to get you off my mind _

_No matter how I try_

_try to kill the time _

_well I think that I'm just going crazy _

_one day at a time."_

Who ever it was had a very beautiful voice. And did an awesome cover for One Day At A Time.

_"Friday I got out of bed_

_Tried to smile frowned instead _

_Burnt some toast for breakfast_

_I still miss you_

_Saturday I turned 16_

_Never dreamt you'd act so mean _

_You didn't even call me_

_But I still miss you…" _

The weird thing is he's wonderful. So real. Just dude and guitar. Everyone clapped at the mysterious unnamable dude on stage.

He sang a few more cover songs and then exited stage left. I tried to catch up with him but I was cut off by Ashley Tisdale and the Jonas boys.

"Cmon!" Ashley said.

"Huh?"

"There going to sing to you!"

"Again?"

"Yes! Now come on!" She dragged me onstage. They sang Hello Beautiful, Inseparable, and ended with When you Look Me In The Eyes. I almost cried again but I didn't. Thank GOD. Joe handed

"'Kay then! Any requests we have enough artists here! Wait...never mind...I want to request... He Said She Said!" Ashley looked at me, smiled and walked up onstage.

_"Ahhh  
Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh  
He got what he needs to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh." _I ran down to the snack table where Alex and Mikayla were talking.

"Let's dance!" I said grabbing their arms and dragging them onto the dance floor._  
_We sang along with her. Once that song was over it changed to a much slower song.

_"I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart  
I feel you in the air, yeah" _Nick walked up to me and Mikayla and Alex walked away.

"May I have this dance?"

"Why of course you may!"

_"I'm not afraid  
I know what you're thinking  
I can hear you everywhere  
Some people say it'll never happen  
We're just wasting time  
But good things come when u least expect them  
So I don't really mind"_

"So, how's your birthday so far?"

"Almost amazingly spectacular."

"Why almost?"

"You know why."

I started singing along. I glanced over at Lilly. She was dancing with Joe. They are soo good together. Poor Miley, she and Gianna

_"I can't pretend  
This is a rehearsal for the real thing  
Because it's not, and  
I know we're young  
But I can't help feeling what I'm feeling  
And I won't stop  
Some things are meant to be and they'll be there_

_We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So don't ever stop listening to your heart  
'Cause I can't turn mine off_

_I like what's happening to me  
Nothing else to say  
Somebody finally got to me  
Carried me away"_

"Okay," I stepped away from him. "I have to go entertain guests."

"Do you have to?"

"Don't give me that, I know that you're the one who invited them."

"I know, you know" I leaned in to kiss him but Gianna ran up to me.

"Jill, I know you opened your presents but there's still another one for you."

"Okay, I'm coming."

Aly & AJ started singing Like Whoa.

When I got to the present table I saw it. It sat there perfectly innocent topped with a little bow. I opened the small box. A jewelry box and a small envelope laid inside. I opened the box first, yes I broke the whole always open the card first rule thing.

It was a necklace. It was a beautiful, simply gorgeous piece of jewelry.

It was a small heart with the words "_J J" _on one side and _"Keep on Rockin'" _on the other. I tore open the card next, it said:

_I Love You, Jilly Bean._

_Tell Ganna I said "hi."_

_Call Me: 939-897-1877_

That did it. I ran toward the balcony but bumped into Kevin on the way. He saw I was crying (which was not an often occurrence with me) and I gave him the note and the box. He nodded and brought me out to the balcony.

"Okay, stay here." he ordered. I nodded. He came back with Nick, Joe and Gianna. Nick and Joe read the note. Joe didn't get it. But Joe doesn't get much of anything, does he?

"What am I gonna do?" I asked. Just them Lilly and Miley walked on to the balcony.

"Oh, finally we found you guys! Oh my gosh what happened!?"

Nick and Kevin ignored them. "The only thing you can do." Kevin got his phone out. And dialed a number. "Call him." Gianna looked down. Joe explained what was happening. I took the phone and pressed SEND. I put the phone to my ear

"Hello?"

"Jay?" I asked. I was talking to my twin brother for the first time in three years.

OMG CLIFFHANGER!!!! REMEMBER IF I DON'T GET THOSE 5 MORE REVEIWS YOU MIGHT NEVER FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS OKAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

I'VE ALREADY WRITTEN THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT IF NO REVEIWS NO CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
